


Spider Bite

by MagicalSourRomantee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSourRomantee/pseuds/MagicalSourRomantee
Summary: Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 39





	1. White X Black

"Gon Freecs, huh? Sounds interesting." I said without much thought as a smile crept onto my face, obviously not caring about how difficult it sounded. Although, from how Illumi described it, he was nothing but a mere simple boy that I could break with a simple twig; what intrigued me was what lied inside of him.

As I rode a boat to Whale Island, I pondered over my instructions. "Even Illumi knows I'm not going to kill him right away, if he really does have such amazing power inside of him, I have to play with it! But if it's too much trouble..." I flexed out my hand to enforce my claw-like fingers to appear for only a split moment as I watched them in silence.

"We're at Whale Island, get off you imagrants." The boat instructor told us all, to which I ignored completely beacuse I was too focused on finding this damn boy then anything else.

Looking back and forth, an idea sprung to my mind. Going up to one of the island stands, I put on my most innocent seeming face. "Have you seen a boy named Gon Freecs, I came here looking to get in contact with him."

Thinking for a mere moment, the stand owner nodded his head. "Of course, he comes here often to buy products for his aunt. If you're looking for him, he should be in the meat district about now."

"Thanks old timer, I'll buy this as my compensation." Picking up an apple that was lit up a bright green, I left some money on the wooden counter. Biting into the item in my hands, I did as he told me and found a young boy with black hair that spiked much higher than any average human being.

"Let me pay for this one, take it as my own personal way of being kind." His face was like a lightning bulb, the way he shone with such a bright happiness. Even so, I was on my guard.

"Thanks so much for this, it's so nice of you! That makes us friends then, I've got to stop by one more stand then return these groceries to Mito, do you want to help me?" Nodding my head, I kept eyes glued to him in search of anything unusual the entire time.

Interestingly enough, he was acting just like any other boy you would see on the street, that I was sure Illumi made a mistake somehow. How could anything be unusual about some happy-go-lucky idiot buying alcohol for his aunt? Taking another bite of my apple in fustration, I tried to figure out what to do.

Breaking me out of my thoughts, Gon spoke up. "Hey, which kind do you think we should get?" Thinking to myself for a moment, I eventually pointed to the bottle on the right, to which Gon took with ease.

"I'm glad you picked that one, we haven't been selling enough of those lately, do you think you might be able to help us sell some more Gon?"

"I'd love to! But for today I need to take care of my Aunt and hang out with my new friend, so maybe another time." Nodding his head, I continued to follow after the black haired boy who was nothing but a mystery to me. Not that he seemed to care, if he even did about anything with that melancholy attitude.

"I don't understand, why not just leave it alone, they're just bottles and besides it's not your problem." Stopping in his tracks, he crossed his arms as if he was in deep thought for a moment there. Finally managing out an answer, I swore I could've whacked him right then and there.

"Beacuse...he asked me to?" So if I asked you to jump off a cliff blindly, would you do that too, idiot. It didn't take us long to get to his Aunt's house, to which she seemed more than happy to find that her son had another friend of his.

"It's so nice to meet you, I'm his Aunt, we're going to make lunch in just a moment. So, why don't you wait upstairs for just a few minutes and get to know eachother?" Rushing up the stairs together, we came to his room which was quite tidy.

"So, tell me about yourself, what's your name?" He asked me, as he turned towards me. That's when I saw it, the strange gleam inside of his eyes, I couldn't describe it but there was something there I had never seen before. "Hmmm? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but my name is Gon Freecs, just call me Gon. By the way, I'm 12 years old.

"I see, nice to meet you Gon Freecs, have you always lived like this?" I pondered, laying my body against the bed as Gon decided to lean against the windowsill. When I asked him such a question, he got a distant gleam inside of those pupils instead even though he was smiling the same as before.

"Not always, I had a dad when I was really small but he died when I was just a baby, Aunt Mito says she took me in after the incident." It was surprising that he could seem so cheerful even though he didn't have a single clue about who his father was in the slightest. "What about you, what are your parents like?"

"Mine? They're assassins." He didn't seem frightened, he was just plain curious of what I told him. If anything, his powers weren't what was interesting me, it was how he was acting towards me; I've never had anyone act this oblivious.

"I've never heard of someone that has assassin parents, what are they like?" He tried to ask me. I could only laugh at how serious he was trying to act, that it seriously made me smile. By that time Mito had appeared announcing that it was time for us to eat. "Race you!"

A large grin on my face, I couldn't help backing down from the challenge and dashed down the stairs with him. "Ha! I'm the winner!"

"No way, you saw my steps land first you know it!" Suddenly both of us got bonked on the head and received a firm lecture for being so reckless. Regardless, we couldn't help laughing to ourselves. "C'mon lets eat!"

Following Gon, I couldn't help admiring the beautiful meal lied in front of me. It was kind of nice, sitting like this with a simple family setting, it was different but sort of nice. But I couldn't let it sweep me off my feet, not at all, I came here for one reason and one reason alone.

"Afwer this, les go exploring the forest together, then mawbe you'll tell me your name!" Gon suggested, stuffing his face. I could barely understand some of his words, but I didn't entirely mind either as I started to do the same.

It wasn't like I was forgetting that I had to kill this boy, I just wanted to discover what power lied inside of him that was so important. Once I had discovered it, I can just destroy him with a simple flick of my wrist, nothing more so why should I have such urgency?


	2. Scarlet X Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

"Here is your meal sir." Said the waiter as he placed a plate of spaghetti onto the table. Giving him my money, I took the time to eat in silence before leaving the building in search of somewhere to sleep for the night. Peering downward, I could see the thin tips of my fingertips and a shiver ran down my back, but I only shook it off.

It wasn't difficult at all, so I just waited for the man in glasses in front of me to finish checking in, and payed the woman in front of me. "Before I part, do you know the way to Yorknew city?"

"Let's see...maybe..." It looked like she wasn't exactly positive herself, which wasn't all that helpful but I could just get some advice from someone else if needed.

"It's alright, thank you anyway." Walking away from her, I found my way towards my room. Placing my items onto the bed, I could feel the anger rising from the depths within me as my eyes turned their own color of Scarlet for only a split second. "I swear on my life, I will find you Phantom Troupe."

Stepping out the door once more, I decided to go searching for a little more information of my own before it got too dark. Once it almost began to get dark though, that same man with glasses came up to me with a self satisfied smirk.

"You're looking for Yorknew city correct? I can guide you there, not many people around here go there after all." He told me, but I was nowhere near a fool enough to go around following someone blindly.

"Really, if you know where it is then tell me already, of course I'll follow you." I replied, but before he could get moving I stopped him in his tracks in an instant. "First, you tell me where it's located at."

"You're a smart one aren't you? Here's a map towards it, but first why don't you tell me why you want to go there in the first place." Snatching the map away from him, I only turned away from him with a swift glance out of the corner of my eye.

"It is non of your concern, if I were you, I would stay out of matters that do not concern you." Leaving the matter alone, the two of us parted ways as I began to search the map thoroughly. What it entailed was enough for me thankfully, even so, I still couldn't help wondering why that man was so interested in me.

Regardless, I was making good timing on my way there. "Looks like it'll take me about one day, but if I get a good amount of rest tonight and go there by foot without any breaks, then I should be perfectly fine. In the meantime I can make good use of a certain item of mine and some quality training."

By the time that I got back to my hotel room, I searched through my bag to ensure it was still there. Snatching the small box up, I walked over to the mirror and placed two contact lenses onto my eyes that made them black in color. Nodding my head, it was evident enough they worked for me.

Placing the lenses back into the bag ever so carefully, I ran my fingers throughout my hair. "I should sleep early so I can leave before morning." Lying down onto the bed, it didn't take long at all for me to let my eyes close and the world to vanish away from me.

Before the sun could rise in the bright sky, I was already packed and stepping down the concrete sidewalk. What relieved me was that the old man from yesterday wasn't bothering me at all today. "I need to keep my focus if I want to make good timing."

I was able to walk for what I was sure was a few hours, until I heard a rustle in the bushes near me and instantly flung a sword at the tree next to it. A small bear cub came out from the bushes, looking terrified. "So you were just a bear cub, it's alright, I'm not here to harm you."

Patting the small cub's head, I watched it leave into the bushes. "Wow, you really could've hurt me just a moment ago couldn't you have?" The same voice from before appeared to which snapped me out of my thoughts. Without thinking, I instantly pulled out my other sword and held it to his neck.

"What do you want with me, answer right now or I'll slit your throat without any hesitation." Instantly looking like I was threatening some scared little kitten he took a step back.

"I got curious, seriously, you seemed to be harboring something a little bit interesting to me!" Peering over at him, I finally let my guard down and put the sword away. "Geez, you don't have to be so heartless, I could've died just then!"

"Better to be cautious than to be a fool."

"Are you trying to say I'm a fool?!" Shrugging my shoulders, he only looked pissed off. Turning his back on me, he began to take a couple steps away from me. "Tisk, this was stupid total waste of my time!" Afterward, there was a small silence before he spoke up again. "No sane person travels so guarded and secreted though, if you don't tell me, I might just have to follow you myself."

Breathing out a deep sigh, I finally decided to speak, if only to get him off my back. "I'm the last member of the Kurta Clan, I've been researching and apparently the Phantom Troupe are in that city, that is why I must go there, to avenge my clan. I don't think you need to know anything further are we clear?"

"Are you positive you can do that alone, what if you get hurt?" Stepping towards the tree that withheld my weapon, I grasped onto it and pulled ever so harshly until it finally came out of the bark. Placing both back into their scabbards, I made sure they were placed correctly onto my back.

"I guess that's just a risk that I'll have to take isn't it?" Stepping away from him, he was left there without much else to say as I could hear his footsteps going the other direction after a few moments. It did make me wonder though, how exactly I would be able to handle a situation that required the need for someone else.

"This is my revenge and mine alone, I would only end up harming someone else if I tried to have them intervene anyway. Once I cross the border to the halfway point, I should start wearing my lenses, I can't let them see my Scarlet eyes."


	3. White X Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

"We should get some wood prepared for our meal, it might take us a little while though..." I'm not sure what he took an Assassin for, but this was nothing to me. In only an instant, I was able to cut enough wood off some trees for a campfire using my claw-like fingertips. "Woah! That was amazing, how did you do that?!"

"It was nothing really, I just manipulated my body a little bit, see? It's practically the same as having my normal hand, but with a little flair." Re-doing the same manipulation, I could see how impressed he was. It made me wonder if he had ever seen things like this before in his life considering his reaction.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Even though he was curious, there was no way I would be teaching such an amateur to do something like this.

"No way, you shouldn't learn any of things I know, I had to go through quite a bit of endurance training for these things. Even if you're curious it wouldn't be a wise idea understand?" Even so, he wouldn't give up the chase. I couldn't tell if he was a idiot or just not a good listener.

"But I can endure things really well, you've gotta teach me, c'mon!"

"I told you that I won't, look these are Assassin abilities, you shouldn't know them it's much too dangerous, even if I were to show you something that wasn't too dangerous it wouldn't have a good effect on you understand? Why don't you learn moves that are special to you instead?" Strangely enough, he looked confused as if he had never heard of these things before. That's when it struck me, he doesn't have any power, beacuse he doesn't know how to unleash it willingly.

"That's right, there are dozens to learn outside this Island, but you wouldn't be strong enough to learn them unless you actually put in the effort. It's really dangerous out there if you decide to do these things, why do you think I'm here in the first place? I have to learn to be strong, just like any other Assassin, or I'll die much too easily."

It took him a moment to think this over, as if he was unsure about the whole situation. Even so, I could see it once more without a doubt, there it was again; a spark of strange determination with something else just waiting to come out. I couldn't place my finger on it, but I'm positive that he had potential for something bigger but not like he might think.

Shaking his head, we decided to spend the rest of the day playing with eachother. He taught me how to go fishing and we had too many races to count all over the entire island. He also showed me places that I never knew even existed here, some more gross and some more beautiful, we even got to talk with the animals; which he introduced me to and I even got to pet some of them.

Billions of stars were in the sky by the time we were exhausted, and I just couldn't help grinning since I had never had so much fun before. "You're the first friend I've ever had so I really want to thank you for spending time with me like this, would you tell me name now?"

That loving smile of his for some reason sent my cheeks a burning red for a reason I couldn't understand. "It's Killua." I couldn't understand why I was being so soft on him anyway and could only come to the conclusion that it's beacuse I don't usually receive these things from my family.

"I've never had any friends either, living as an Assassin you don't exactly have time for those sorts of things you know." Suddenly leaning towards me, I couldn't help leaning away feeling as if all my instincts were on fire for some odd reason.

"Then hang out with me, you can do both can't you?" He tried to ask me. Even so, it didn't seem that simple, especially if he was my target then how the hell am I supposed to go prancing around with him in the first place; it would be better to just eliminate him now. I would've waited longer, but there was this sneaking suspicion inside of me that something wasn't right here.

Before I could reach out to pluck out his heart, he grasped onto my hand and pulled me towards the fire we created. "Look our food is done! Here this Is your half, eat up!" He told me as he pulled the cooked thoroughly fish off of it's stick and broke it into half.

"Gross that thing looks so weird!" It sent shivers down my spine as the side of the eye he gave me began to freak me out. He only nervously laughed at me though and gave me the side of the tail instead, assuring me there was nothing weird about it.

After we ate, we continued to watch the stars while the fire behind us burned ever so brightly. "You say you're an Assassin, but I think of you as someone really different than that, It's just what I feel."

"Geez, do you always say such embarrassing things?" I couldn't look at him when he was saying things like this, it was too much. He really gets on my nerves, I swear. "You don't know anything about me."

"Maybe not, but you're really amazing and you're really nice, I don't think you're that type of person. You're my friend, and no friend of mine could be so cruel even if you think you are." Turning his body towards me, his eyes were practically beaming in the moonlight, that I could only turn my body the other way.

"Geez, you're really creeping me out now." Laughing to himself, he apologized. Meanwhile, I was still trying to understand why exactly I was feeling like this, since I've never had this sort of feeling it was kind of unusual.

"So, tell me what is it like working as an Assassin?" He pondered, to which I didn't even have to stop to think in order to answer that and just let out whatever first came to mind. It wasn't exactly like I had much to hide in the instant that I had already told him I was an Assassin anyway.

"You just target whoever is assigned to you I guess. It's not a difficult job, but it can be very boring too and in rare cases you get the more exciting jobs. Those jobs are only given to those more experienced like my family, the Zoldycks." I explained, doing my best not to leave out any details about anything, sitting upward while he listened intently about each word.

"You should see my dad in action, he's amazing, I'm still a little rusty so I can't pluck out a heart without leaving some trails behind or something like that. My brother is really amazing as well, In all honesty I think I still have a bit to learn." I smirked while thinking about it all to myself. When I looked over at Gon, I hadn't even realized he fell asleep while I was talking the entire time, which only made me laugh.

Laying my head down, I got myself some rest as well. The next morning, we played a little bit more before going back to Aunt Mito's house for some breakfast. Once we got there the both of us received a pleasant 'good morning hug' which surprised me beacuse I've never been hugged by my mother.

"Welcome back home you two." She welcome us, which sent this warm fuzzy feeling inside of my chest, and I couldn't help myself but hug her as well. Presenting the nicely formed amount of food for us all on the table, I couldn't help but dig in with Gon right next to me. "So, tell me what you two did last night, I hope you didn't stay up too late."


	4. Scarlet X Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

"Almost there...now where is my first target going to be...I couldn't get much information on their whereabouts without raising suspicion; though I'm more concerned about fighting them than some silly tracking." Breathing out a deep sigh, I kept up my guard as I kneeled down to take a momentary break to place my lenses into my eyes.

"Yesh, only a little bit further, let's see considering my timing it should take until after sundown so I should pick up the pace if I even want to get some rest." I could feel my body shivering from the cold but ignored it since I had more important things to worry about at the moment. 

Besides, I knew too well how well equipped my body is to withstanding long periods of time awake without having to worry about dumb things like a little chill from my training; it's obviously necessary if I were to defeat someone like the Phantom Troupe. Getting my items packed up once more, I continued on my way.

I would've trained a little before entering the town but that fool had made me a little more on edge so Instead my brain was racking itself into trying to figure out their location from what I hadn't already knew instead. There was no way I could go around getting information without getting detected in an instant, but I can't chase a target that has nothing to offer. With that in mind, it only seemed like a cat chasing a mouse endlessly.

"Damn, I must've trained a little too much, my body feels a little weak, I better get some more rest tonight. I need to pick up the pace." Quickening my steps, I could already feel the wear on my body, but it was worthless to me since there was only one thing on my mind. Thinking about the whole thing could easily allow me to feel my pupils turning their usual shade of Scarlet, which seeped a deep hatred into me, but I was used to it enough by now that I could control it well enough.

"So then, I'll just have to take some risks in order to catch that mouse or else I'll just be watching it run away." Obviously I wouldn't have come unprepared, so I had nothing to worry about. Peering once more over at my hand, I could feel a slight smile flow onto my face while my steps echoed throughout the grass below me.

I was sure it had been only minutes, but for some reason I couldn't shake this feeling something was off with my body. Had the Phantom Troupe already noticed my presence? If that had been the case it wouldn't make sense why they were this far to the border, it couldn't have had anything to do with that fool from before.

Regardless, I carried onward without a second thought. After a little bit I noticed a few people gossiping about the Phantom Troupe, and instantly went over to them. "What was that you were saying about the Phantom Troupe just now, tell me." Although the two seemed a little hesitant from the way they most likely sensed some sort of harsh aura coming out of me.

"Nothing really..." It took me a moment, but I was able to get some useful information about a few rumors about them stealing some treasure for an unknown reason. Regardless if it was true or not, it was the only lead I had at the moment so I decided to check it out.

It took a long time, but I had finally arrived by the time the sun was going down so I quickly checked into the first hotel I noticed than went looking for my destination. Once I arrived, it seemed as if there wasn't much to look at, but it had definitely been broken down much too obviously; if it really was them then it could've either been on purpose or perhaps they had a certain goal...

"I just can't believe that they would do something that simplistic without thinking of how things would go down, it seems just stupid."

While trying to figure this out on the way back to my hotel room, I suddenly felt a numbness hit the entirety of my whole being and I found the whole world going black as my thoughts slowly vanished from my mind along with any sight that I tried to keep from going loose. By the time, I had awoken, I noticed there was something wet spread across my forehead and i could barely move a muscle.

"Finally awake? You've been asleep for so long that I've might've mistaken you for a dead person." My eyes widened in an instant from the whole affair and I forced myself to sit up, but that was only my downfall beacuse my mind began to spin in more ways than one and I couldn't see straight at all. In the end, I only collapsed once more onto the bed underneath me.

"Geez, i thought about leaving it alone but your face was pale in more ways than one. I'm surprised you didn't notice, when you told me that you were after revenge it was slowly becoming clear that you might've over trained yourself, but it was only an assumption."

"Though from how weak you were becoming, it was obvious that if you kept this up you'd only end up passing out anyway, you have no idea how hard it was to get you here before you went off fighting in this condition." It only pissed me off how much this stranger was trying to interfere with my plans, at this rate I'll get nowhere. But I knew well enough that in this condition it was already too late for me to keep up this charade thanks to him.

I could barely think and I was just plain exhausted, so I let the voice continue to talk its way through my mind, lecturing me further about caring for my health. It didn't matter regardless to me though, whoever this was would just get over it and be forced to understand that once I was well enough to stand on my own I had to get going regardless of my health, there was no time for such silly matters.

"By the way, my name is Leorio, I'm experienced in this sort of stuff so no worries you'll recover pretty fast. For now, you should get some more rest alright, but for now take some of these." I normally wouldn't have taken medicine from someone I didn't know but the painful coughing that started to erupt from my throat and headache that was burying itself into my entire being was too much to handle.

Helping me to sit up, he gave me a glass of water and I drowned the medicine within a moment. It didn't take long at all for the medicine to start kicking in and I could feel my eyelids slowly closing once more. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Kurapika." I uttered out, before allowing myself to let the world fade away from one more time, my breaths slowly becoming much lighter and my body becoming much more relaxed while the heat from the warm blankets ontop of me provided me a comfort I hadn't had for quite some time.


	5. White X Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

"I'm sick of wasting time here already, I need to get him off this Island already." I muttered to myself at his sleeping figure that was talking in his sleep about playing with the animals in the forest. It was still hard to believe how oblivious he was, or even the fact that I was becoming almost just as comfortable with the oblivious-like lifestyle.

Regardless, I had to end it before things got too serious, but first I wanted to see what he was made of. So, while he was talking for the few minutes before he opened his eyes finally, I was packing for my trip. "Hmmm? What are you doing Killua, what's with the bunches of stuff you're putting in there?"

"I have to leave now, did you forget that I am an Assassin? I can't exactly stay here forever after all in fact I probably wasted too much time staying here." Thinking about it, he quickly ran over to me and held onto my hands which made me take a step back in an instant. Laughing nervously, I raised an eyebrow at the boy while asking him what he wanted.

"Then let me go with you, I've been thinking about it and I want to see the world as well. I know that I don't know that much about fighting like you do, but I can learn, besides an adventure is more fun with friends." Turning back to my equipment I only breathed out a deep sigh. Nodding my head, I could've cared less what he did; besides this was my aim in the first place, so it worked out well enough.

"Do what you want." Cheering like a child, he ran downstairs in order to get his Aunt's permission. I just couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, but instantly caught myself and refused to let him seep under my skin.

His Aunt wasn't exactly happy with the idea of running off with an Assassin at first, but since I was a good enough boy, she took the chance even though she was a bit nervous. I mean, she had the right idea since I planned on killing him in the first place.

"Hurry up Killua, first one to the boat that leaves Whale Island gets fish instead of the food on the boat!" Gon said, running over towards the door while collecting his bag that had been packed neatly for him along with his fishing rod that apparently belonged to his father.

"K, but whoever loses pays the boat instructor." I replied, while grasping onto my own bag. The two of us ran through the different directions of the forest around us until we finally found ourselves within the main part of the town, searching for the many different boats. "There it is, hurry up slowpoke."

I swore I would've won if it weren't for that damn fishing rod of his. Since he noticed he was falling behind, he decided to fling it towards the top of the wooden thing in the middle of the boat and swing himself onto it. Afterward, he only stuck his tongue out at me with a cheeky grin on his face. "What was that you cheater?!"

"You never said we couldn't use items to our advantage just that we had to get to the boat before the other." I swear, there was no way that I would ever accept this betrayal.

"It's a race you dumbass!" Knocking him on the head in revenge for his actions he only got pissed off and did the same to me. It only took a second for the two of us to start brawling with eachother until the captain told us it was time to leave.

Considering the cost, it was decided it would be easier for the both of us to just share a cabin, besides there is no point in getting two that would only last one small trip. Going to the cabin, we instantly crashed on the bed.

"I wonder how Aunt Mito is doing. I've never left home before so she must be feeling lonely without me you know. Umm...Killua is something wrong, you haven't stopped staring at me?"

"I haven't? Oh, I was just thinking that we should focus on getting you to train up as soon as possible, you have a lot of potential I'm sure of it." Nodding his head we started to discuss the different types of abilities and things that could be done out there. It was decided that we would start out small then we would get to larger things as we went along.

"So, where are we going?" Placing a single finger to my lips, it only made him more curious. "Oh c'mon, you gotta tell me, you're too secretive!" Laughing over his remark, I only threw my pillow at him in response, which ensued a pillow fight between the two of us.

"I just noticed we have our own private bathroom, look at this-" Suddenly a pillow whacked me in the face once more, striking a nerve in me. "Alright, that's it, you asked for it."

Our fight lasted for a little while longer before we decided to go exploring the hidden parts of the ship, and challenge eachother to who could get to highest point of the ship. Even so, I couldn't shake this feeling that something was off but I couldn't find the courage to kill him off so easily like everyone else before, even so, I was positive there would be a point that I needed to do such a thing.

Even though the deal was that I would eat the disgusting ship food, gon let me share his instead as an apology for using his rod before we came. In the end, the day had actually gone pretty well and we decided to go to bed before night time had come around but I just couldn't fall asleep as easily. Being next to him in such an enclosed space sort of set me on edge.

Once I actually realized the reason why I've been like this, I already found myself leaning towards the black haired boy in front of me. Our soft lips had met for only an instant before I scratched his face and was on the floor with my arms crossed across my chest protectively. "At least he's asleep so I don't have to worry about things being awkward."

This was obviously my fault for getting too caught up here, besides how am I supposed to be reacting anyway; it's not exactly like I've ever known anything but how to kill someone. "If I keep this up it's only going to be trouble, sorry but I don't want to fall in love with some stranger."

Laughing to himself, he continued to mutter In his sleep, with that soft expression of his. "Killua...Aunt Mito...." Breathing out a deep sigh, I sat back down while clutching my knees towards my chest, peering over at the boy in silence.

"Tisk. This is so stupid, I don't care who he is, I have a mission to see through and that's all that matters." Feeling my cheeks burning a bright red while I watched his soft expression, I could already feel the chills running down my spine. For the rest of the night, there was nothing but silence coming out of my lips.


	6. Scarlet X Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

Opening my eyelids, my memory started to come back to me. "That's right...I was searching for the Phantom Troupe, then I passed out for some reason, and ended up here." Looking back and forth, the cold towel fell off my forehead as I sat upward, falling onto someone's briefcase. Looking towards the left, I found a man sleeping on the ground, though even I didn't remember inviting anyone into my room.

Raising an eyebrow at him, I threw one of my swords at him, which instantly woke him. "Wha-how many times do I have to fucking tell you not to throw those things at me, do you plan to kill me?" He yelled at me more than bitterly.

"You're lucky that I didn't, get out of my room now you damn freeloader, no one invited you here." Crossing my arms over my chest, he only gave me a stubborn glare as he placed his glasses once more over his face. By that point, I was able to recognize who exactly that was, and the events that had taken place these past few days.

"Well excuse me for taking advantage of a free room, you would think someone would be more appreciative to a man who took care of you that entire time. By the way, I think this belongs to you." He replied while holding up a certain pendant of mine. Before he could say anything further, I snatched it away from him and held it close to my chest.

"You went through my bag!" I screamed, fierce hatred peircing through all the way towards him. Out of all things he could've snatched from it, he had to grab this one, how could this idiot not even know the meaning of privacy out of all things?

"Geez, you should loosen up. At least that proves my theory that you weren't just bluffing about being some Kurta Clan member, but I wouldn't have let you go dieing regardless, you need to understand that sometimes your body is more important."

"Well then, I will thank you for your support and time, but not for stalling my chances at tracking. Now if you'll excuse me." I was about to get out of the bed fluffed up bed that I had been lying on, but instead he stopped me in his tracks with a serious expression on his face. "What now, you've done your job, what more could you want."

"You haven't healed up completely, I don't think you should be going anywhere." Grasping tightly onto my pendant, I could only clench my teeth at the sound of his words. He was only continuing to utter worthless words into my ears, I just couldn't understand who he thought he was.

"I don't know what you think you know about me, but I'm not a child, I don't need a babysitter. So quit treating me like one, besides didn't anyone teach you not to trust fools who steal from others and freeload to their heart's content?" 

Getting out of his grasp, I started to pack up my items once more, frustrated that he even went through it in the first place. Before I could even stop myself, a slight cough came from the depths of my throat, which didn't help.

"Didn't anyone in your clan teach you how to respect others or to act like a real adult for once in your life? Maybe the one that actually needs a babysitter is you." Stopping in my tracks, I gave him the most deadly glare which he only returned without any hesitation.

"Take that back now, if you're trying to start a fight with me then you've succeeded." After a long silence, I finally took a deep breath and stood upwards. Laying my body onto the bed, I stretched my arms out as I closed my eyes carelessly. "Fine, if you promise to never see me again then I'll let you have your way."

"I promise, Kurapika. It's more convenient for me that way anyway." Opening one eye at him, I just watched him do his usual routine before leaving the room. The next couple of days weren't honestly that terrible, in fact I had gotten to know him quite well surprisingly, he had also apologized for insulting my clan; meanwhile I did the same.

Even so, there was a part of me that knew well enough not to get too close to him. By the time it was time for us to leave eachother, I couldn't stop feeling this strange longing inside my chest, but passed it off as nothing since I was busier than this. "Thank you again Leorio."

"No problem, see you then Kurapika, and don't make me come over again just beacuse you need some company." Rolling my eyes at him, he smirked at me. Placing two fingers off the top of his forehead, he flung them off it ever so gently as he twisted away from me. Thundering heavy steps down the road in front of him, there was a little smile that formed onto my face from that small action.

"Let's see..." Looking around the city, I was forced to collect any new rumors I could but only after placing my contacts back in since Leorio wouldn't let me wear them beacuse 'I could hurt my eyes sleeping like that'. "If I was that reckless it would've happened already."

Finding my way into the depths of the city where no one else would dare to go, I looked around at the different people around me. "Hey kid, I can show you around town come with me."

"Sorry, but I don't have time for your nonsense." Giving me the most innocent seeming look, the person continued to plead that they were only trying to help me. Even so, I only looked at them slightly out of the side of my eye. "Fuck off."

"How can you talk to your elders like that!" In an instant, I kicked the man away who instantly dropped the knife he had pulled out of his coat. Continuing on my way, I found exactly what I was looking for, a deserted hideout in the middle of nowhere.

Keeping as silent as possible, I listened intently to their conversation. "So all we need to do is gain these Scarlet Eyes and we gain all this money, is that right?" My eyes widened at the mention of such a thing. "Leave it to us, we'll get this done without any trouble. Isn't that right; you can show yourself now stranger."

Stepping out of the shadows, I didn't say a single word to the person in front of me who only grinned at me. "Obviously I'm gonna need help for a job like this, and since you're being sneaky enough, you can help out. After all, you do like money don't you?" Nodding my head, he took that as a sign that I didn't have any objections. "Not much of a talker, huh? No worries, though I'll need to know you can even fight in the first place."

Summoning the chain on my hand, I held up my hand without any hesitation. "Care to fight me then as a test trail in order to test it out?" This was nothing more than a test trail to me, so I couldn't bring myself to have any kind of quarrel with this man, it was more than obvious that the real Spider Troupe would never show themselves so easily.


	7. White X Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

The two of us stepping ever so lightly off the wooden pathway that led towards the city in front of us, there was nothing but guilt stirring inside of me. Ever since I scratched Gon he had to use some of the water from the ocean to wash away the blood, but it still stung more than ever beacuse of how deep the cut was into his cheek.

"Really, I'm sorry that I scratched you in my sleep." As usual though, he tried his best to comfort me that it really was nothing and it wasn't my fault. Even so, I couldn't stop blaming myself.

"I told you it's not your fault, honestly. Why don't we just focus on finding someone that'll train us instead of bickering about this?" Nodding my head, I placed my arms behind my head, but I couldn't shake this familiar feeling that rose as well that I hadn't had for a long time. "Maybe we should ask someone."

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Without even listening to a word I had told him, he ran off to a tall man in glasses. Breathing out a deep sigh, I only shook my head at him as I started to go throughout the city at my pace while letting him do what he wanted. "Don't go too far, I guess."

It was only rising further I couldn't stop it, it was chilling and uncontrollable. "I can't let him notice...this bloodlust. I have to get rid of it somehow or else I'll be stuck wanting to be with him so much that it's enough to kill him on the spot. If this really is what I think it is, then there must be some way to destroy it before I destroy him."

I would've killed someone right there and then but Gon came back towards me in an instant with an energetic tone of voice. The entire time I had to clench my teeth to force myself to keep it inside until another voice was heard, which I assumed to be the man that Gon had been talking to earlier. "Killua?"

Without even thinking I flung behind him and kicked into his weak points so that he could barely stand then held my fingertips to his neck. "Gon, do you really think you can trust some random stranger, what if he's only here to sell us or try to kill us without our notice? Also I wouldn't move if I were you, these fingertips can cut through blades."

"Why do people feel the need to attack me today?!" The stranger yelled, but more so to himself. Even so, Gon seemed upset at my lack of trust; it wasn't like I had exactly cared though.

"We can trust him, we just need to give him a chance. Besides he knows where we can find a teacher of sorts inside the city so what's the problem; you're too suspicious Killua!"

"Tisk. Fine, but if you try anything then I'll be the first to put you down without a second thought, understand?" He stood up afterward, but his legs were somewhat wobbly beacuse of how I had pressed into those weak points. Patting off the dust on his pants, he picked up his bag once more and made his way down the road but it was easy to tell that my presence made him nervous.

Rolling my eyes, I just crossed my arms over my chest while following them. At least there was a small part of me that had been grateful that he was able to soothe that part of me that was sunken in deadly instinct.

"A Hunter Training Arena...? You told us you knew where we could find a teacher, what the hell do you think this is?!" Gon only calmed me down while I stared at the stranger in annoyance.

"Well, ummm...why don't we go inside anyway? Who knows, it might actually be worthwhile for the two of us." Letting out the slightest sigh out of the corner of my lips, we left into the building while looking around at our surroundings. There were several people doing different abilities on all sides, but they were nothing but a bunch of weaklings that tried to call themselves Hunters.

"What do you think Gon, you're the one who mainly wants to learn new things." Pondering over it for a minute, he walked up to the woman who we could only assume was our teacher. Following him, I just watched the fighting around me escalate.

"Miss, do you think we could fight here with everyone else, we would like to find someone to teach us abilities that Hunter's have." Laughing to herself, most likely at his complete innocence about the entire situation she just nodded her head sweetly. Pointing over to a pair of skinny adults waiting for their next match, she let a smile grace her face.

"Well then, why don't you two fight those two who've been waiting for a match? It would be good for a starting match at your level." Looking bumped up more than ever, we went over to them with a simple smile on our faces. Even so, the morons just laughed at us with a smirk on their faces.

"Why did she allow two kids in this place, look children this is for actual Hunters and not your usual playtime." Grinning to myself, it only took me an instant to hit the weak points in both his arms and legs and place a harsh kick into his stomach that had definitely been enough to knock him paraylzed onto the ground.

Though, Gon had taken a little longer then me, but that much had to be expected. Amusingly enough though, I found it entertaining to watch how panicked the other had looked after he witnessed my match, but refused to back down.

Launching his fist towards Gon, I took a couple steps backwards to give them room as my friend jumped to the side in order to get out of line of the attack. Using his left leg for only a quick moment, he was able to knock the guy off his feet then landed one last harsh knockout onto his back. "Looks like you did pick up something on that island of yours."

"Of course, he was already much too nervous of a wreck right from the start and was really weak in physical strength; meaning it would be easy to knock him down and end it fast instead of going in for a long match with our fists."

Once the lady had seen our match, we were called back over to her. The two of us stepping over to the adult with a casual style in each step, she had on the largest grin possible the entire time. "Been a long time since I saw someone with real talent, welcome to the arena."

I still wasn't all that comfortable with this place, but Gon seemed to be happy enough as she fluffed up our hair lovingly. It seemed to be good enough for me as long as that idiot kept up that cheerfulness of his that always seemed to allow this strange feeling into the depths of my soul and a small bit of redness to grace my cheeks. 

"That's good then, isn't it?" Nodding his head at me, I slowly let my hand intertwine with his, even though I doubted he noticed. "For now, I guess we can see where this leads; but you better not let it get out of control understand?" I lectured, more so to myself.


	8. Scarlet X Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

By the time he had flung himself towards me, I was able to twist my chain in a circular motion. Wrapping the silver object around his arm; I was able to catch grasp of it with the slightest of ease. The two of us fighting for dominance, it was clear for neither one of us that we would ever give up at this rate.

"So this is your power, I see." Instantly retreating from the battlefield, I was forced to retreat as well, though it wasn't exactly like it bothered me all that much. Aligning my chain back onto the neatly formed position it had on my palm only moments ago, I let the man in front of me speak.

"If that's your power I guess we have nothing to fear." Nodding my head, I still couldn't find a reason to start talking off the wazoo like the weirdo he wanted me to be. Regardless, it was settled the two of us would be sticking together until we found the eyes. "So, what's your name? If we're going to be working together we should at least get to know eachother."

"We're only working to get the eyes not to make play pals." Rubbing the back of his head, he just shrugged his shoulders at my reply, coming back with something about me 'being too blunt' that only made me roll my eyes.

"Don't you think we should make plans about how we'll find the Scarlet Eyes in the first place before we start talking about that? If you don't mind me placing a suggestion, I think we should cause a situation of sorts; find a method of capturing their attention only long enough to have that person appear."

"Why would a Kurta Clan member show up for a lowly reason as this after all, it's just despicable. Think before you act, that's what I live by, and this is no different. We need to gain the Phantom Troupe's attention, the Phantom Troupe wouldn't show themselves so easy."

"Sounds like you know quite a bit about the Phantom Troupe." Laughing to himself, he stopped long enough to raise an eyebrow at me once he noticed I wasn't laughing, in fact it was quite the opposite. Clenching my fists, I could feel the blood running through my body at the anticipation of finding the ones who murdered my clan already.

After we were able to settle on a single plan, we were ready to go. Stepping out onto the streets the two of us went through each part of the town while thinking over our distraction. Unexpectedly though, I found myself drenched with candy thanks to two little boys.

"Killu-Ooopsy....we didn't mean to, apologize Killua!" The two little boys look more than guilty and frightened at my response; yet somehow looking at them just made me laugh. I didn't expect them to understand, cause I really couldn't understand it myself.

"Well, I guess we'll get going now." The silver haired one finally spoke, doing his best to push his friend away from the two of us. I could only seem to look at it like a mother trying her best to keep her child out of trouble; but the more you look at it, mother isn't wrong.

"Back to the Phantom-" I instantly gave my partner a sidelong glance full of deathly motion. There was no way that we could go around risking the Troupe detecting our presence.

Strangely enough though, there was a sudden odd look that struck the silver hair child as he tried to pass me, which seemed to force him to stop in his tracks. "Killua?" The black haired one prodded, but Killua only shook it off as nothing, pushing his friend onward.

Twisting around, I watched them pass me by, but I swore that there was an aggressive glance givin' towards me from Killua. Though, somehow I just couldn't see it pointed at me all the same either; something about it was just so....unusual....

"Hey!" Finally feeling the hand grasped onto my shoulder, it only took me a mere second to be pulled back into reality. "Shouldn't we get going instead of spacing out over two random children?"

"Y-Yeah." Even I wasn't sure what had overcome my senses in the first place, but it wasn't like I was going to let that happen again. Stretching my arms into the air, I let them fall ever so gently without a trace. 

"Huh?" Looking downward, I noticed the same map that Leorio had given me. I must've completely forgotten about it considering it was now lying on the ground without me. Leaning downward, I picked it up once more; scrolling over a few words before placing it back in my pocket with a smile.

"Maybe I should've given him my number, but it would've been trouble if he got himself involved..." My random thoughts out loud only confused my partner, regardless, I decided to lose myself in my thoughts of leorio since it was much more pleasant than this. Once we got there, it was just smooth sailing in all honesty.

A museum stood in front of us, but of course this was no ordinary museum. Inside of this small building, we've decided to catch the attention of some high class thieves. All it requires is a simple-

"Hello, my name is Kurapika, we were actually thinking of browsing this museum of yours." The lady at the desk nodded her head ever so lightly while entering our info onto the computer. With a gentle smile on her face, she showed me what to do next.

"Please, swipe your hand here and your Hunter License right here. Next, please enter your information for another visit, if you so choose." I wasn't so keen on doing such a thing and neither was my partner, so in the end we explored the museum without listening to any more details.

"Which one do you think will do it?" I pondered outloud, watching the different artist fanatics gossip to themselves. It didn't take long at all to reach a point of art that seemed to have quite a bit of potential considering no one was bothering with it. "Looks like this is the one."

Without any hesitation, we increased the price and it's own standing as treasure by making it more valuable with others, but enough that it was still undetectable that the object had changed from its former state. "You're really sure this will draw out the Phantom Troupe?"

"I guess we'll have to find out won't we? For now, let's just take a stroll stroll around the town." Waiting in silence for what seemed like an eternity, I watched the many people of the museum start to fall in ecstasy over what we created. That wasn't my concern though, it was more concerning how slim our chances were in the first place, but they are thieves and thieves like to steal others possessions no matter how precious. "It'll take them some time."

Clenching my fists, I could feel the blood running through my over and over at the thought of how close I am to finding those murderers in the first place. "It won't be long now..." I muttered to myself as my steps thundered across the concrete.


	9. White X Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

I couldn't help getting a strange twist in my stomach once I had approached that blonde boy, there was just something odd about his aura that even my own mind couldn't wrap itself around it. Once I had heard that he was associated with what seemed to be the Phantom Troupe, I couldn't help feeling that there was something dangerous about him, especially from that strong aura of his.

"Gon, stick close to me, it's dangerous around here." Raising an eyebrow at me, he grasped onto my hand while nodding ever so sweetly. Of course, that simple action made my face blush like hell and I instantly ripped my hand away. Quickly running away to a shop nearby, I could feel the pressure in my chest rising beacuse of that damn black haired boy.

Finally looking over at what it actually is, I noticed it was a bookstore. "Umm....uhhh....why don't we go into here for now, maybe we'll find more information on how to fight or something, ok Gon?" Not seeming to mind in the slightest, I just watched as he went inside, then followed behind him.

Before we could get very far though, we noticed that man with glasses from before. "Leorio! I thought you were leaving Yorknew City, did something happen?" Laughing to himself, the book he held within his hand was closed with a firm sound of a snap.

"Well, I was already on my way but then I ran into a bit of trouble and so I was forced to stay here for the day. First the boat was late, then there was much too large of a crowd that encircled the boat that i couldn't have even gotten on, then the last boat for the day left before I could even do anything about it."

"Sounds like you had some pretty rotten luck there." I replied, laughing to myself at his misery. He only smiled at me though, and laughed as well without trying to think about it too much. "Well, good luck with that."

"Why don't you hang out with us until you're ready to leave then?" Gon suggested, curious over his reply. Leorio was a little unsure about being beside us but since he had nothing better to do; he came along with us. Though, his pupils seemed a little bit distant for some reason.

"I wonder if that blonde boy will actually be alright though..." Leorio muttered to himself as we explored the different books with various colors and titles that surrounded us on all sides. Even though I shouldn't have, once I heard him saying such a thing silently to himself, I was instantly interested.

"What was that about some blonde boy, are you talking about the one I had seen before...?" Widening his eyes, there was a slight curiosity streaming out of him once he heard me speaking. It was quite clear that this man didn't have any connection between the Phantom Troupe, but he definitely had some sort of connection to that boy from before.

"He was with someone that was saying something about the Phantom Troupe until he cut him off. But, there was a strange yet strong aura that I felt coming off of him and I couldn't understand it all that much. I'm guessing you know more about him then we do considering your reaction?"

"That's right, from what I understood that he had told me, was that he is a Kurta. He came here for revenge against that Phantom Troupe, but it's a little worrisome beacuse he doesn't seem to have any lack of control when it comes to his body; if he's not careful that could be the end of him." The man replied, not trying very hard to think over his words.

"Does that mean he's in trouble?" Gon pondered. "If that's so we should go help him; he's going to get himself hurt really bad isn't he?"

"I'm sure he can take care of himself, he seems to be pretty strong after all. Though, it would be interesting to check on him just incase..." In the end, we left without looking into any books. Strangely enough, there were several people that were now talking about how there was now an amazing treasure at some museum that was building up dozens of attention bit by bit; apparently beacuse of its beauty.

"If the Phantom Troupe are thieves, then that's where we'll find your friend." I told Leorio. "At least, it's my best guess, besides you never know where he might've ended up anyway." Looking upward, I could see the sunset blaring in the sky while we continued to step down the path.

Noticing the same blonde as before, he seemed perfectly fine at first until all of a sudden, someone came out of nowhere to attack him. "We should hurry!" Gon yelled but was instantly stopped by Leorio, and I could already guess why, considering that determined look within the young boy's eyes shone quite deeply while he was flinging from left to right.

"I wouldn't get involved, you don't know who your up against; besides I think he would rather fight this battle alone. We'll interfere only if we need to." Looking into the black haired man's eyes with uncertainty at first, he breathed out a deep sigh and nodded his head.

Continuing to jump from side and and side while doing his best to land a few hits, he seemed to be taking in whatever information he needed to. It was strange though, he was able to take hits much better than any normal person, and looked much stronger than normal.

"I wonder, why attack someone like me for no complete reason?" He pondered, backing away from the murderer in order to get a little distance for himself. Though the murderer only grinned to himself as he spit out some blood; then replied with an energetic tone inside his voice.

"Beacuse your a Kurta clan member and we find Scarlet Eyes lovely. We wouldn't have been interested enough to approach you even in the slightest if we hadn't noticed the signs thanks to a few people that seemed to know about your identity." Widening his eyes ever so slightly, it made me wonder on who those people had been in the first place; it couldn't have been our fault could it have?

Watching him grin to himself, I could feel that strong aura running throughout him even stronger than before. "Well then, I don't need to keep up this simple disguise of mine do I?" Throwing some sort of black lenses to the side, all of a sudden Scarlet Pupils were shining more than ever.

"No worries, my chains will destroy your heart in only a moment; you will never be able to escape the prison of chains that restrict you. Trust me." There was a deadly look that was buried inside of his, the only thing on his mind was the thought of death and nothing more, that it was almost frightening. "Tell me, how can you feel so guiltless with all of those lives you've stolen?! This all just makes me so sick!"

"Don't do it!" Gon yelled, which instantly sent all my instincts on fire as he ran past the two of us to Kurapika; who looked just as surprised. Running after Gon, I wasn't even thinking clearly at the moment other than how much of an idiot he was being.

Stepping in the middle of the two, he gave the sharpest glare while waiting in silence for the boy to drop his weapon. Even so, the chain was pulled regardless and the figure fell to the ground right next to my friend who seemed horrified and angry. "How can you just take away a life like that, do you even care at all about those you're fighting in the slightest?!"

"The Phantom Troupe murdered each and every Kurta, do you just expect me to be cool with that like some pansy, they deserve this much if not more!" Grasping onto my friend's arm, I could tell that the both of them were definitely not going to get anywhere like this no matter what anyone told them. Even worse was that, I understood his point most of all and so did our new friend somewhat considering he wasn't doing anything, Gon was the only one despising such an action.


	10. Scarlet X Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

"You think that makes this right then, who do you think you are?!" He screamed at me, but I couldn't have cared less. What I couldn't understand though, was that there was a power coming from him just faintly that was much different from anything I had seen before and it was slowly rising.

It was strangely strong yet frightening that even the slightest bit within it made me feel like I shouldn't even touch him at the moment. "Gon!" Yelled the silver haired boy who looked panicked all of a sudden. "Calm down, sometimes we have to do these things, I'm an Assassin remember; Assassin have killed before so I understand where he is coming from."

"It doesn't make it alright though, Killua....I'm going for a walk." Ripping away from what I assume was his friend, he took a couple steps farther away from the boy, and down the concrete with a darkened expression.

"W-Wait for me Gon!" Killua had screamed out as he fastened his pace in order to keep up with his friend. It was nothing but a bunch of chaos that I didn't want to stress over at the moment, it really was something that was just out of the blue and much more than I might've bargained for.

"Kurapika!" Hearing that familiar voice struck a chord inside of me once it rung throughout my ears. Twisting towards it, my friend was slowly approaching me with that lovely smile of his. Stopping in front of me, he placed two fingers to his forehead while I only laughed at him with a simple smile gracing my cheeks.

It felt sort of nice to have someone I could call a friend around after something like this. Feeling my cheeks going red, the two of us started to walk into the town together without a word.

Finally speaking, he decided to comment on the one thing I had completely forgotten about. "You should at least clean the blood off of you, geez, let's go find a men's bathroom." Looking at my clothing that was stained with blood, I nodded my head.

Going into the nearest restaurant we had found that shown the name Moody Restuarant above it, everyone inside was watching us with strange yet nervous eyes for some reason. I couldn't really understand what their problem was in the first place, if they would only speak their mind maybe they'd get somewhere, but I kept to myself regardless.

Going into the men's bathroom with Leorio, we started to wipe it off my clothing and bare skin with the water from the sink. Even so, it wasn't exactly like we had the tools necessary at the moment to completely replenish my clothing. "No choice, here you can wear my clothes, I'll just wear yours; it's not like there's a problem with that and there's no other clothing around."

Watching him take off his shirt, his strutched bare skin was more than enough to send me wanting to run out of the room. I could feel my cheeks burning the brightest amount of pink and a swirling aching in my stomach the further I looked over those damn nipples that were tormenting me at the moment. "Put your clothes back on!"

Flinging his shirt roughly into his face before he could even manage to pull down his pants, he just wiped his nose in anger."Geez, what's your problem, we're both men!" Even so, I just gave him a single deadly look of fustration and embarrassment the further our conversation went on.

"Whatever fine, be that way." Slinging his shirt back onto his body. He stepped along with me as we were about to leave the restaurant, but he offered to buy me a meal, and considering the rumble in my stomach there was no way I could turn down a free meal.

Sitting in a free table across from eachother, the two of us looked at the menu. "Hmm...this is difficult.... there are so many choices. I can't decide." Searching over the different items on the menu; I couldn't help myself but wonder what I could be ordering next. "Ah, please wait a minute... I still haven't prepared...."

Noticing how anxious I must've been for stalling time, he didn't take long to reassure me. "It's okay. It's only embarrassing in the beginning...there...your order please." Not look he was doing the best in the world but that wasn't any of my concern.

"Well then...yes...Mozzarella Cheese." Nodding my head I felt satisfied as I picked out the other delicious foods on my mind. "Well then...Vongole Bianco and Pepperoncino!"

"You have very peculiar tastes...." He commented, but I only shrugged my shoulders at his remark. He made his order and then the two of us waited for a little while to receive our food. Once we got it, we chatted for what seemed like forever, and really got to know eachother more then we already had; if anything it was a nice burden off my shoulders for the moment.

Stepping once more through the town while the night sky glowed above us, filled with dozens of stars. "What a beautiful night, isn't it? Speaking of which, you never did tell me what that charm was for in the first place."

"It is said that it will protect the person who bears it, whoever keeps it is protected by an incredible force. My mother gave me the pendant, it's the only thing I have left of my clan other than my Scarlet eyes." Sighing to myself, he just listened to my every word in silence.

"It must've been tough on you then, I see why you despise the Phantom Troupe so much, I lost someone too a long time ago. If I had only gotten the money I needed at the time, then I would've been able to save Petro, he needed medical attention and I just couldn't do it."

"After all of that had happened, I swore to become a doctor in order to help those that were sickened just as terrible as he might've been; if I can do that much then I see no reason to start fretting about any of these things"

"Well then, good luck then; on becoming a doctor I mean." Giving him a faint smile, he looked at me out of the corner of his pupils before slightly walking ahead of me. Quickening my pace so that I could catch up with him, the two of us started to search towards a room for the night.


	11. White X Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

I watched out of the corner of my eyelids this boy step down the street with a certain type of aggression placed in each one of his. I was trying to search for anything, something, to tell him at the moment and yet nothing would come out of these thin lips. Before I could even react, the silence had been abruptly disturbed as Gon had finally stopped in his tracks and spun around to face me.

Breathing out a deep sigh to himself, he apologized. "Sorry about that Killua, I shouldn't have gotten so upset, I just can't stand the idea of someone wanting to kill someone else. You were right, these things happen in the natural world and I shouldn't be so oversensitive, I just couldn't take it."

Patting Gon on the head, I allowed a grin to grow it's way across the corner of my cheeks. "No need to apologize, you had all reason to be upset....Gon?" Snapping out of his thoughts, he nodded his head with the sweetest smile. "Think we should go find Leorio and whoever that other boy was?"

"Yeah, but it's way too late; so let's just get to sleep first. Looky here Killua! There's a CD Store that is over here, isn't that awesome?!" Running towards it in an instant, he started to examine the contents of one of the CD's that lied in the window. "Cool, come over and look at this Killua!"

Running my fingers across the tips of the white stained glass, I let my ocean blue pupils examine it thoroughly. "Hunter X Hunter Drama CD" I spoke outloud while finally finding the ability to finish my previous actions, even so, the only thing that could grace my mind was disappointment.

"Don't bother with it, it's nothing special. If you actually want something special then trust me this isn't it; it was so terrible that when it sold out everyone made this thing into some sort of joke and that's the only reason they're still selling this crap."

"I wonder If there's any good CDs around here..." I muttered to myself as the two of us went inside. Sliding two fingertips across the many different CD's in front of me, Gon finally picked out something with his usual wide smile.

"What about this one Killua it says 'HxH Playlist Like OMG Baby Manual for Hunters' sounds good to me, at least in this sense." Snatching the disc out of his grasp, I read over the details with interest for the moment to assure it would as actually that great and if I also had any interest within the disc. Nodding my head, I gave it back to my friend.

"We should hurry and find the hotel already then!" Afterward, we ran down the concrete while our steps thundered down the street ever so gently. Eventually, a small hotel was in line of sight, and so we went inside of it. "Ms. We would like a room for the night."

Nodding her head, she told us how much it was and then accepted our money without a doubt seemingly evident in her mind. Going up the stairway, we came to our doorstep and opened the handle. "We should test out that CD we bought already, hurry up, hurry up!!"

Gon was practically cheering and if I wasn't delusional then I swore that I could spot stars in his eyes. It was almost sickening if I do say so myself. Going to the free TV that they gave you in this hotel, I popped it into the CD player, and hooked it all up without a single doubt in my mind; meanwhile, I let the tracks play all on their own.

"It should have some Japanese songs along with English songs if I'm not mistaken. There's also something else in here, no wonder it was so pricey...." I muttered to myself outloud. Pulling out a large peice of paper that had been taped behind the disc, I was more than curious over its contents.

"Look its playing! Apparently the song is called...'Guu! Guu! Guu!'" The two of us could only burst out laughing over how ridiculous it all sounded. Each and every note was just a total disaster towards epic proportions and I just couldn't help myself but force myself not to laugh. "What were they thinking when they made this?"

We listened to a few more songs before finally giving in for the night. Though, instead of being able to sleep the entire night through, I found myself being woken up in the middle of the night for some reason. Once I had finally woken up, I noticed there was something odd lingering in the air that was very familiar.

It instantly shook me to the bone and I jumped out of my bed within a second. Twisting my head to the doorway, I saw Illumi there leaning against the wood. "Mother asked me to check on you considering it seemed to take a little while."

Clutching onto my arm, I could feel the coldest of shivers running throughout my body. Following him outside the building, I stood across from my brother and him, me. Crossing his long yet thin arms over his chest, he waited in silence for my response. "You told me you were interested in this, is there some reason you haven't been able to find the courage to come back to us yet?"

"Killua!" Hearing Gon's voice, I instantly twisted my face over towards the young boy. The only thing that could even remotely be running through my mind at the moment was how much of an idiot this guy was to be coming out here with Illumi around. "Who's that?"

Grasping onto my hand, he turned towards my onii-chan with a curious expression on his face, obviously confused about the tension in the air. I could easily feel the tension rising further once my cheeks started to blush their usual pink color. "So...that's the reason...."

"Kil, have you forgotten where you stand this easily? Kil, you do realize that you are in no position to start making friends anytime soon. I can't say that I sympathize with your feelings beacuse I don't, even so, you have to understand that whatever your feeling is worthless."

Stepping towards me, he slid a few fingers across my face. "I wouldn't go getting ideas into your head that you can play pretend with this boy beacuse it seems you've forgotten that you're an Assassin. In the end, the only one who will end up dead is Gon beacuse you were only meant to kill him in the first place weren't you?"

I didn't even know what to think anymore, my onii-chan was obviously right. I could feel my eyelids slowly going a bit dull while my mind started to cloud itself with doubt, obviously showing how much this was striking into me. Even so, my thoughts were broken by the same voice as it always is. "H-How can you say that?!" 

Looking pissed off, he slapped my onii-chan's hand away with a sharp glare. "Killua is my best friend, and I knew he was going to Assassinate me right from the beginning, but I still stood beside him! I don't care what you say, he can feel whatever he wants to, who are you to decide for him?!"

Grasping onto his face, I didn't know what to do, and was much too stunned to make any sort of movement; in the end Gon had been encaptured by onii-chan. "So, you are saying that you are fine with being friends even though there is a chance he will murder you? He could do it at any moment you know, while you're sleeping or drinking, or even when you've just stood there doing nothing wrong." Not exactly sure what he's supposed to say to that, he started to stutter over his words.

"Onii it'll happen eventually, in the meantime will you entrust Gon with me?" I could see the blood dripping off my fingertips on my right hand from how deeply I was cutting into my bare skin. Looking back and forth at the two of us, he just let go of Gon's face with a quiet sigh to himself.

"Fine, but mother won't like this at all and you do realize that, don't you Kil?" Looking into my onii's eyes, I nodded my head. It was troublesome enough as it was trying to get him to get this far, I didn't want to push anything further then I should've. After our small conversation my onii left without a second thought.

It was way too tense in the air that if there was even a single movement, it might've killed, Gon spoke up even so. "That was your brother?" Gon pondered; how much terror he must've been in once my onii had grabbed onto him, who knew, though I was determined to find out.

"It was, he is my older brother Illumi, here to check up on me obviously since I've stalled for too long. You said you knew that I would kill you from the start, would you mind explaining what exactly that was all about?"

"Well, it was obvious that if you were from an Assassin family you were here to harm me or something of the sorts and so....I just couldn't figure out why you were being so nice to me. Though, I did figure this mark on my cheek that you caused was from an Assassin Attempt correct?" He told me, while reaching towards the right side of his face. "If you could have done it, why didn't you?"

"That's....ummm....." Not exactly sure how to answer that I kinda just subsided into myself. That's when it struck me: 'Assassin's can't have friends' and if that were true that makes any point in time that I am and will continue to to spend with him pointless unless I do something about it, and that's exactly what I did.

"Beacuse I kissed you, I was an idiot that couldn't understand his own feelings and got caught up in this thinking I could have a friend or anything similar to it." Gon widening his eyes at me, I instantly ran away to wherever this town lead me. Through dozens of twists and turns, I found myself in an alleyway with nothing but darkness surrounding me.

"What were you expecting in the first place, to get caught up in some daisy-like fairytale? That's not how the real world works." Pulling my knees up towards my chest, I could feel the aching burning ever so harshly while tears flowed down my face. Looking upward, I thought that I had heard footsteps coming towards me. "Gon?"

Instead it was just a damn drunkard who probably was trying to find his way home, damn did he look decked out beacuse he wasn't thinking clearly at all, like zero conscienceness. The mixed up feelings inside of me only turned to anger as I slit his throat without a second thought. "Tisk...."

Placing my palms into my pockets, I started to walk through the town. Looking back and forth at the crowd, I could feel how deadly dull my eyes were at the moment. Eventually finding a beautiful fountain, I didn't think twice about sitting down, and just listening to the sound of water splashing amongst itself. "So bored..."


	12. Scarlet X Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

Ever so gently changing into my clothing, I arranged my clothing neatly; afterward, I placed my swords into their scabbards. Grasping onto my charm, I glanced at it quite softly before pacing it into my pocket. Stepping out of the room, I heard Leorio's voice from outside of the Hotel and went to see what he was up to.

Interestingly enough, the same young boy from yesterday was there with him, with a panicked look on his face. "Kurapika, you're finally awake? If you don't mind, would you help us with a sort of complicated matter...?" Leorio asked me, which only made me raise an eyebrow at him.

Of course, the events that had happened next I hadn't exactly expected either one to start going on about. "Well, Gon got into some trouble last night; Killua sort of dissapeared and there was no way to find him, so..."

Strangely enough, I had this odd urgency that something wasn't right about this young child due to that power I felt yesterday. "Even though you say that...I don't exactly have time for this..." Of course, there was no way to deny their idiocy no matter what I tried to do. 

In the end, the three of us started strolling through the entire town together, but I couldn't help watching the boy with curious eyes the entire time. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened between you two?"

"That was, ummm....he ran off after we got into a confrontation with his really mean brother who said things like he couldn't be friends with me and stuff he is feeling is completely worthless. After that, things got really heated and he ran away...

"He was that affected by it?" Gon nodded his head, but for some reason I had the sneaking suspicion that it went deeper than that. From just the mere look within his eyes , it was seemingly distant and sad. He was also constantly blushing for no reason at all, or so he would continue to say.

"He couldn't have gotten that far in one night, maybe we should search a little deeper inside the town, we can meet by the fountain at sunset. It's much simpler that way, alright?" Leorio spoke, most likely trying his outmost to cheer up Gon who nodded his head with a gentle smile. It was decided that me and Leorio would search in a different direction than Gon but as deep into the town as we could.

"Do you think it went a bit deeper than that Leorio? Normally a person wouldn't try to hide themselves this much for a reason like that; don't get me wrong it's not a good thing, but at the same time it sounds much smaller than how they are acting at the moment." 

Leorio crossed his arms while pondering over it himself, but decided it may not be the best thing to think about it at the moment. Eventually we would find out for ourselves how much it was anyway, so there really was no reason to fret. Continuing to step throughout the concrete underneath us, we did our best to look around while just talking to eachother to pass the time.

"Kurapika why don't you let me join you on your fight against the Phantom Troupe?" Opening my eyes all of a sudden, I instantly stopped in my tracks. Turning around, he watched me with a straight face, not turning away at all which I couldn't understand at all.

"There is no way I could ever involve anyone, you have no clue what you're getting into and they would just bring you into everything. In the end, you're going to be worst off than you ever could be and most likely end up dieing, I'm taking enough risk at is yet you don't exactly seem to understand that."

Breathing out a deep sigh, he only shook his head at me. "So then, you're going to do this in hopes that you abandon everyone else at the chance that you might die?" I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that when tried to phrase it like that, but even so I refused to let my guard down.

"Geez...you're more trouble than you're worth." Giving him a very deadly glare, he just placed his palm on my shoulder. "Look, it's alright to depend on others sometimes. Besides, if you need a babysitter that badly then I guess I'll just have to stalk you, won't I?" Laughing to myself, I just smiled at him ever so sweetly.

"I don't think that's something I want to see. Fine, do whatever you want." Looking to the side, he nodded his head with a small smile gracing his cheeks. I couldn't help noticing his cheeks were starting to become a slight shade of pink, which only made me laugh harder. 

"Oh, so now you're embarrassed, you act like such a girl sometimes." Instantly raising his voice like the dummy he is, I just couldn't help myself but to continue to tease him.

"I am not a damn girl you damn idiot! You're the one that looks like a girl half the time, don't act all high and mighty against me when you don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Those with such an idiotic temper like yours, spouting such meaningless words, are nothing but children without a single IQ." It only continued from there until the two of somehow managed to quit fighting and the tension finally decreased. We continued on our way once more while continuing to search for the boy in question, when we noticed a little trail of blood coming from an alleyway.

"Woah, it still looks fresh too...it looks like it was coming from the body...but I think someone might've also been injured in some way or another."

"Hmmm...well if it was just the body they would've been bleeding out in one spot most likely but this looks more like someone had been injured without anyone around but I don't think it was lethal...it might have something to do with that friend of his but I'm not entirely sure. He didn't look injured or have any blood on him in any way when we last saw him..." Leorio replied.

Shrugging my shoulders, we decided to move on. Though, I couldn't help myself but to say one last thing to Leorio before we left. "Leorio, really thank you for coming with me."

"R-Right, hurry up already geez if you keep saying such embarrassing things people will get the wrong idea!" Leorio walked ahead of me, as fast as those legs of his could ever take him. I wasn't exactly sure why, but being with him always made me feel this strange happiness that no one else could ever compare to.


	13. White X Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

Looking around at the the small area around me, I could feel the pain seeping into my skin. Even so, I could've cared less and continued to dig my fingers into my skin. Within the pitch black surroundings that tormented me at the moment, I thought I heard a faint voice in the distance.

Black hair practically flinging themselves at me, the boy just wouldn't let go of me no matter what I said. "Gon! Would you get off of me already, I can hardly breath!" I could feel the tears coming out of his eyes just from the sound of his voice, along with the wet droplets that were soaking my shirt.

"Where were you in the first place, I was searching the entire city for you?!" Opening his eyes wide, I guessed that it was finally noticable the amount of blood that was soaking my arms and dripping off my hands. Looking at me in confusion, I knew he already wanted answers. "What happened to you, are you alright?!"

"Calm down, I just explored the city for a little bit; listened to some water near a fountain, then looked for a place deeper into the city to calm my mind I guess...as to why I'm bleeding....I just got really stressed out and ended up forcing my claws into my arms much too deep it seems."

"I'm glad you weren't in any sort of danger, but you didn't need to run away, you have no idea how worried I was about you!" Turning my head away from him, I refused to accept a single word from him at all. "You can use this in the meantime, alright?"

Instantly taking off his shirt in an instant, he pulled both of my arms together and wrapped it around them. Of course, beacuse of this idiotic decision of his, I had to keep myself from looking at him even in the slightest. "Look...I'm sorry that I hadn't taken your feelings into consideration at the time, but I don't want to lose my best friend! I don't know that much about loving you, but it's important to you right, you should feel what you want..."

Nodding my head, I only agreed with him with my usual tone of voice, but he couldn't help looking concerned. "Gon, quit worrying so much, why wouldn't I be honest with you?" Peering downward, I breathed out a deep sigh and began to mess with the corners of his mouth in an attempt to cheer him up. Thankfully, he laughed at me while doing the same to me.

"Leorio and Kurapika are looking for us, let's get going." The two of stepping along with rhythm with each step of eachothers, we were making good time with the apparent time we were supposed to be that. By the time the sunset had begun to appear within the sky, we found ourselves near the fountain I had been to before.

"There you two are, I see you had found eachother." Interestingly enough though, I'm sure they were looking at me strangely beacuse I had Gon's shirt wrapped around my arms; it wasn't exactly the best situation to be in, which only made me hate myself more for allowing myself to be in such a situation.

"Killua, hurt himself and I was wondering if you have anything to stop the bleeding?" Gon pondered, which made Leorio place his case down and begin to search throughout. Motioning me over to him, he took off Gon's shirt and started to disinfectant it and wrap very tight bandages around it; though it stung like hell.

"Speaking of which, Killua did you get hurt like that in an alleyway of any sorts?" Not really understanding the point of their question, I just shook my head at the blonde boy. Thankfully, it didn't take long at all for Leorio to finish and was able to breath out a deep sigh of relief.

"Here's your shirt back Gon, though since it's so full of blood we can wash it together if you want. You think the fountain will do, I mean it's not like there's any other sort of water nearby anyway."

"R-Right, let's do that." He was stumbling over his words all of a sudden, which made me wonder if there was something wrong. It might've been my fault beacuse of before but it's not like there's anything I can do about it.

While the two of us continously washed his shirt, he kept peering over at me and was much too unfocused. It was practically starting to get annoying, and before I could even attempt to say anything about it; he was drifting off into his own little world that he completely forgot what he was doing. Like the idiot he is, he pulled the shirt straight out of the water in an instant before I even realized what happened.

My head diving straight into the water, I could definitely feel the anger seeping into me. Whacking him on the head, I gave him an annoyed stare. "Idiot! Quit spacing out already and look what you did!" It took him a moment to figure out exactly what happened; once he did he gave me a nervous smile while doing his best to apologize.

Until the stars were high in the sky we spent time with Kurapika and Leorio. I could tell there was something off with him the entire time, still, and tried to keep my distance in order to not bother him; even so, he kept it up no matter what.

Once we were on our way back to our hotel, there was nothing that could hold me back from trying to talk it over with Gon. "You've been acting strangely ever since I came back, if you have something to say then just say it....if it has something to do with me then just tell me already."

Quickly waving his hands in front of his face, he looked like a scared little kitten that was trying to blush up the color of a tomato. For the rest of the night, we barely even talked to eachother in the slightest and just kept to ourselves, which made me wonder if it really had been better to leave instead of following Gon beacuse of my weakness to him.


	14. Scarlet X Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

"Kurapika don't you think you should be getting some rest?" Kurapika asked me, but I just couldn't get my mind off of the many different thoughts that were running through my mind. "You're going to short circuit."

"You're too carefree, I have no reason to slack off when there is a possible trail to the Phantom Troupe. Besides, that new friend of yours is very strange...I would say he has a lot of potential but there is just something off about him." Crossing my arms over my chest, I continued to let each and every thought of mine try to come to some sort of conclusion.

"At least eat something, you can't think straight on an empty stomach and you haven't eaten anything all day." Prodding a little bit of food my way, I couldn't help admitting that he did have a point. Even though I hadn't wanted to admit it, I was sort of thankful for his help at the moment as I devoured the food he had collected.

"You're positive that trail of blood has any connection to the Phantom Troupe, you could just be pointing fingers?" He asked me, though I wasn't entirely sure either. "Fine, why don't we go investigate it, but finish your food first at the least?"

"Thanks, Leorio." I devoured each and every delicious taste on the tip of my tongue, until there was nothing left for me. Once the two of us were ready, we traveled back out onto the streets and towards the place where we had seen it before.

"Leorio you want to be a doctor don't you? Then you would be able to tell the difference of how recent the blood is between the body and the trail correct?" Nodding his head at me, he examined both of them and made his own conclusion after only a moment.

"The body was killed before the trail of blood it seems, so it couldn't have come from this person. Both are quite fresh so it's a little hard to distinct from the other, but considering what we've taken in before and how the body was attacked; it can only be assumed that it happened afterward, I thought someone had been injured here but it looks more like a place for shelter."

"A place for shelter...then I guess it wasn't connected after all." We looked a little further, but in all honesty there was really nothing for us to look into, it wasn't at all helpful in the slightest. "I guess it won't be that easy..."

"Kurapika, what is it about Gon that you see so interesting?" Leorio asked of me with pure interest streaming out of him.

"It's not exactly anything about him in particular, it's what he is. When I noticed that fierce gleam in his eye when he was angry at me, I felt this strange power rising that almost made me chilled to the bone. You could say that perhaps he has a whole lot of power or potential buried underneath; it is like you said he is nothing but a beginner, but he felt completely different from that, almost deadly."

"Hmmm..." I was positive he wasn't aware of a thing, which made me wonder something else; if he was around that 'so called friend' of his, could it be possible that he knew about such a thing and that's why....

"Leorio, do you remember when the four of us together? Gon told us that his friend was an Assassin....if Gon's power really is that different, perhaps dangerous, is it possible that Killua wants to kill that 'so called friend' of his?"

Opening his eyes wide, he looked over at me with surprise. "No way! I mean sure he's an Assassin and that's what they do, and without knowing how much power he Is capable of he would be an easy target...damnit!" Grasping onto Leorio's arm in an instant, I refused to let him run away towards the pair. "What are you doing, doesn't this just piss you off?!"

"Think clearly! If he really is an Assassin then we would have to deal with this more thoughtfully, if we rush into anything we would be the first to go down. Besides, he hasn't done anything yet meaning he must be waiting for something, or trying to gain something out of this." Ripping his arm out of my grasp, he only kept silent but took his anger out on a can that lied on the ground by kicking it.

"It's going to be fine Leorio, just don't screw it up like the idiot you are." Giving him a slight smile, he returned it without any doubt. At that moment, I could feel my cheeks turning hot all of a sudden, which made me confused since I wasn't sick any longer. "Leorio-"

"Yeah, what is it?" Feeling my heart pounding, along with the heat burning even more at just the sight of his small smile, It felt like everything was spinning in mind. I hadn't even realized how comfortable I was becoming around him, or how much he had gotten under my skin.

It wasn't difficult at all for me to notice what was going on, and I wasn't exactly sure what to do about it. "Don't look at me like that, who do you think you are?!" Whacking him on the head with one of my swords, he was instantly pissed off at me.

"What the hell was that for, you damn moody asshole!" Annoyed like hell, I just grabbed onto his hand and practically dragged him on the way back towards our destination.

"Your nothing but a stupid softie, let's get going already are you going to stand there all day?!" I could hear him breathing out a deep sigh of exhaustion while trying to figure out what the hell was going on, but that was honestly never going to be my problem. There were more important things than to tend to him.


	15. White X Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

"Killua...." Gon stumbled, obviously looking like he had something to say but just kept fiddling with his hands. I hadn't even bothered to care by this point beacuse I just ignored him and changed my clothing.

"Whatever, we're going to find some way to train you, or did you forget that we were doing that in the first place?" I scolded him, but I couldn't even tell if we were fighting or not. Either way, things weren't exactly looking well for either of us at this point in time.

Shaking his head, he changed into his own brand new clothing that radiated very deep colors into the styles; I couldn't help but feel even more frustrated watching him. The silence between us was almost too much to bear. Even so, it continued as we made our way down the streets together.

Looking like he noticed something, I peered over at him but he instantly gave me an uncomfortable look and walked ahead of me. "Gon, do you even realize where you're going?" Stopping in his tracks, he turned around with an awkward looking face. "Listen, while you were spacing out In the morning, I got a little information from the Hunter Arena, and there is a trainer that we might be able to learn something from."

"Seriously?! Then let's go!" Grasping onto his arm before he could leave anywhere, I just took him by the hand to my own designated location. "About that...."

"It feels wrong to take a lesson without paying...." Gon commented before we went inside. Regardless, I just brought him along with me no matter what he said. My plan was to somehow observe his lessons from afar, but it didn't exactly work out well since there was nowhere to hide and he was pretty good at noticing in the first place.

"We're sorry...." Gon for some reason took it worse than me, but I was more concerned on getting what we needed at the moment. "Your name is Wing, right? You can teach us about Nen can't you?"

Looking us over for a moment he nodded his head to us, but before we could even attempt to try paying for it, we were given lessons for free. "No need, this is a free lesson, besides I find you two boys very interesting. Once you are ready, just let me know."

"You see Nen means to burn your soul. There are four major principles of Nen; Ten, Zetsu, Ren, Hatsu. You'll never manage such a thing unless you focus on learning Ten." Listening to everything he wanted to tell us, we kept quiet until he began to do something completely stunning. "Ten comes first; now, I'll start by focusing my soul into a single point."

Right when he did, there was an overwhelming amount of force that seriously made both of us dart far away without being able to say a word. "With a strong enough will you can make your opponents back down quite simply. But you must remember Nen refers to your ability to manipulate aura, you can conceal your presence and recover some extreme fatigue. Use Ten for defense only."

"Wouldn't Killua already have that then, he's a really strong Assassin and that sounds like something a top notch Assassin would have?" Gon pondered, but Wing only shook his head before speaking again.

"Not likely, there is one way to do this but you must focus or else you will lose any other chance to do this understand?" The two of us agreeing with him, we found ourselves suddenly awakening to something absolutely amazing. The strange white clouds around us were practically fascinating.

"Don't stress your aura carelessly, just concentrate on keeping your aura within it. You need to visualize the aura flowing like blood throughout your body; at the top of your head, around your pale skin, and even within your blood stream." Letting it all flow through every inch of me, from the top to the bottom and back within, I was finally allowed to stop after a couple moments. "Looks good, work on keeping your life energy in check just like that and see me again later."

Walking back through the streets together, our silence went back to its usual norm. Clenching on my tongue, I twisted around to face my friend who was looking nervous. "Gon what do you want to talk to me about?"

"That's...."

Placing my hands into my pocket, I just breathed out a deep sigh and stepped away from him. Though when he tried to follow after me I only gave him the most fed up glare possible before spitting out the harshest words even I knew that I didn't mean to say. "Get away from already Idiot, I don't want to talk to you, so take a hint!"

It looked like I just stabbed a stake into his heart beacuse he wouldn't say a word, but I just left him as he was anyway. He was hurting me enough and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"I wonder how long we're going to keep this up...."


	16. Scarlet X Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

"Kurapika where have you been it's practically sundown?!" Leorio lectured me, but I only shrugged my shoulders and walked past him without a word. "Look, I know you want to defeat the Phantom Troupe but you could at least show a little bit of concern for yourself. It's the only thing you think about!"

"Don't treat me like you're my mother! I can go wherever I want and do whatever I want, you act like I'm supposed to abandon this!"

"That's not what I'm saying! Have you even realized how restless you are becoming, besides I thought you were going to let me help you?"

"Not If you're going to smother me every two minutes Layoreo!" Catching my breath, I looked away from him, realizing how restless I may actually start to be becoming and took a deep breath. "Sorry Leorio...Huh?"

Without even realizing it, he was struck down right in front of me before he could say anything. I had no chance or clue on how to react at first until I noticed someone I recognized was from the Phantom Troupe, and I could feel my blood boiling while my cheeks were turning a deep shade of red. "...I'll kill you!"

I could tell my eyes were turn a fierce shade of scarlet, but I couldn't have cared less. The only thing on my mind was killing the person right in front of me, no matter what it took.

Before I could move though, another body that I recognized, had been dropped carelessly onto the floor. It was my other more recent friend that I had met named Killua, just lying there in a puddle of nothing but blood. The sight of them both sickened me as I watched their blood escape ever so slowly from their bodies.

It took me only a moment, but I realized that there were many of them nearby, as if they had some reason to be defensive. In their own way, I guess they would have to be, beacuse the one that was going to end their life mercilessly would be only me.

"So the Chain User really was him...?" Asked a young girl with black hair who decided to step out of the shadows.

"Looks like it, we even were right about our other audience weren't we, I mean look at him." A lady in pink spoke too, both of them watching someone or something behind me.

Peering just slightly behind me so that my guard wasn't let down, I noticed Gon standing there, with a very deep look of hatred on his face. It was as if his entire being had been sucked out of his soul, most likely from noticing the bodies in front of us.

"Killua...." He was the last person I had expected to show up here, and I could already tell how dangerous it was for him to be here in the first place. It looked like he wasn't even thinking clearly anymore, though it was hard to say such things about him like that when I'm about to lose control myself.

Dashing towards them, he refused to listen to me before he got punched and kicked repeatedly, yet he still wouldn't give up as if he nothing more to fight for. I couldn't watch it any further and summoned my chain in an instant, but was pushed back with a sudden sword strike that almost made contact with my bare skin. "It's alright, we won't harm this young boy, not yet at least. Since we don't feel like fighting you right now, why don't we play hide and seek instead?"

Looking over at Gon; he was knocked unconscious in an instant and the Spider's jumped into the darkness with him, somewhere I couldn't see anymore. "Come back here you fucking cowards!" I tried to run after them, but it was too late. My blood was practically boiling and every inch of me was chilled like frozen ice. "Damnit!" I could feel the strain in my voice while punching a wall as hard as my fist possibly could.

Breathing out a deep sigh, I tried to calm my breaths while walking over towards the other two bodies on the ground that weren't moving at all. Letting myself take the mere moment to check their pulse, I was more than anxious. Although, the sound of their heartbeats were enough to put me at ease.

Stepping along with the two over my shoulders, I took them to the nearest hospital. I could tell those within the hospital were more than creeped out by the intensity that was coming from within me, along with the way my Scarlet eyes just wouldn't seem to fade from a deathly color. Regardless, I ignored them all and got my friends the best medical attention I could at the moment. "I'm sorry this is my fault....but I won't let them get away with this...." I told my friends with a deep sorrow inside of my voice.

Stepping out of the hospital, I refused to take any of this lightly. Walking down the same path as the one they had placed for me before, I could already feel how much of this was a trap, yet I didn't care; the only thing I could do was try my best to rescue Gon and get my revenge at the same time, while coming up with some sort of plan that would help me in any way to escape their clutches. "This....isn't going to be easy."


	17. White X Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

Author Note: (Sorry for not uploading for a little while things were becoming a little difficult uploading so many chapters at once so I needed a small break. That, and I got hurt really bad, so I needed some time to recover most of my wounds. Regardless, enjoy!)

Jumping upward from the white stained bed below me, I let the first thing that had even come to mind slip off my tongue. "Gon!" Looking back and forth throughout the room, I couldn't find him anywhere.

"You're finally awake!" I heard a voice call out towards me. Without even the slightest bit of hesitation, I peered over towards where it came from but I only saw Kurapika and Leorio. "It took you a really long time."

"Where's Gon?" I tried to ask the two who only looked to the side in silence. Widening my eyes in nothing but complete silence, I tried my best to get out of the bed that I was currently in but only forced myself back into it while wincing fiercely.

"You should get some more rest before even trying to do anything, alright?" Even though they kept trying to get me to stop forcing myself out of the tiny bed, I couldn't stop myself. There was no way I would believe anything they were saying until I got actual proof that something had happened to my friend.

"That's right! We promise to take you to Gon if you get some rest first, alright?" Kurapika suggested, even though there was an obvious hesitation in his voice. Peering away from the blonde in front of me, I finally lied back down; though it wasn't as if I had much of a choice in the first place.

"Gon....I'm sorry this is all my fault." There was nothing more I could do but blame myself the entire time. Closing my eyes, the world slowly vanished into a deep darkness before I could even tell what was happening.

Once my eyes had fluttered open once more, I was starting to feel much more better than before, though not entirely. It was quite dark outside by this point and Kurapika was no longer here, along with Leorio. So, I tryed once more to get out of the bed; thankfully I could actually move from it even though I still felt some sharp stings.

I started to search through the different rooms inside the hospital for him; though in the end, he was nowhere to be seen. Looking downward, I could feel the cyrstal-like tears starting to run down my face as I clutched my fists in fustration.

"This is all my fault...if I hadn't said that to him in the first place...if I could've protected him from the Phantom Troupe going after him...he would still be here. Such an idiot, what have I done?" More than a deadly look on my face, I could feel the surging of my hot blood running through me; as it only transformed into a death-like ferocity. There was nothing left for me to think about as I made a dash out of the building.

"I want to kill them!" Before I could go very far though, I ended up bumping into Kurapika's firm body. I'm sure he could tell how pissed off I was, and tried not to let me go further, but there was no way I would listen to him. "Move, or else I'll kill you too!"

"You need to calm down, the ones that attacked you are already dead, I finished them off though it wasn't exactly a very simple thing to do...." Releasing my fists, I was still full of nothing but anger. Clenching my teeth, the two of us stared at eachother fiercely until I finally would allow the situation to simmer down. "Gon wanted to protect you, but he was too reckless, and I was forced to watch the Troupe kill him off in front of me."

"This is my fault, I started a sort of argument with him, and couldn't protect him in the slightest. They told me that he was of interest to them, and he would be perfect for them to mess with a little, though I wasn't dumb enough to not notice their despicable intentions. I didn't even care how much they hurt me as long as they kept away from him, I tried my best to distract them in any way I could, even if it meant fighting with them; but I wasn't strong enough."

"I see...they told me to do as they said and they wouldn't harm Gon, though there was no way he would allow such a thing and tried to escape without their notice. Though it wasn't exactly a bad idea, except that the moment Gon did, he was struck down; the worst part was I didn't even know how to react at first, beacuse there was an almost inhuman amount of power that was rising from him."

Kurapika informed me, and yet somehow I could understand why he reacted that way; mainly since even I knew what Gon was capable of. It was more than difficult to even remotely remove any of this from my mind, but I decided to return back towards the Hospital with Kurapika.

Not exactly sure how to break the silence though, I tried my best to change the subject. "Where did Leorio run off towards? He was with you earlier in the day, so where did he go?"

"We agreed that we should try to find the rest of the Phantom Troupe, though we decided we would take turns searching for the members; so, while Leorio is out there looking around, I'm going to be here watching over you." Kurapika told me, which made me reassured that at least that black haired man was just fine.

"If there is anything that I can do to help, then just let me know." Nodding his head at me, we began to chat inside of the Hospital about really anything that came to mind.


	18. Scarlet X Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

It was hard enough losing someone and the worst part was that I had barely made a scratch to help him because of how scared I had even been during that single moment. It wasn't hard to tell something had been strange about that kid, and even the Phantom Troupe noticed, it just didn't make sense.

"Yo, I'm finally back." I heard Leorio call out to us, the largest grin possible implanted on his face. There was just something about that look that made me feel like melting inside, but even so I refused to get too caught up inside of it.

"Took you long enough, you weren't slacking off were you Leorio?" I lectured him, which he only but back with his sour reply. Though, the entire time I knew well enough to not let my guard down. I couldn't stand being close to him like this, especially with the way my heart was beating.

"Hmmm....your face is starting to look red, maybe you should get some rest, I can go a little longer." Widening my eyes at the slightest touch of his palm sliding across the skin on my forehead, it felt like all alarms were going off instantly. Quickly pushing him away from me, I only twisted my face away from and tried to walk away from the situation; of course he refused to let me and grasped onto my arm.

Refusing to allow him to have his way even in the slightest, I ripped my arm away from the firm feeling that came across from him. "You're always pushing yourself too hard, look I know you want to go after the Phantom Troupe but think about yourself."

"Ugh, honestly you two act like a damn married couple. Just let me go, Gon was important to me too and I want to help." I could hear Killua tell me out of nowhere, which definitely wasn't helping my situation. Even so, It was a good enough excuse for this entire charade to come to end; but of course his comment still had me a little on edge.

"What do you mean married couple; as if I I would ever think about marrying an idiot like him! Whatever, you go ahead and do whatever you want, I did say that you could help us after all."

Staring at me for only a minute, he just breathed out the deepest sigh while calling us both idiots. "Right, see you then, though could you tell me how far of a trail you've gotten so far?" Nodding our heads at him, we didn't hesitate to tell him anything and everything that we found of use for the moment, along with where we've been searching so far.

"Interesting, I'll get going for now, in the meantime you go ahead and relax for a little while." Placing his hands inside of his pocket, he casually walked out of the room in nothing more but silence. Even though I trusted in him, something about that strange yet aggressive face he wore made me wonder if it would really be fine leaving him on his own.

"Now then, why don't you get some rest for now, didn't you tell me that you would stop pushing yourself so hard?" I knew he was right, though I really wondered if it would be fine trying to relax right now. Even so, I didn't want to start up another argument and I was already way too on edge at the moment. "Trust in me, I'll wake you up once Killua comes back."

Nodding my head ever so slightly, I peered within his black colored pupils for only a split moment before going to a nearby bed that I could use. If anything I wanted to pray that this would just be a damn nightmare and that I would wake up soon enough; although it was easy to tell that would be only wishful thinking.

With a small smile on my face, I watched the man next to me sitting down in the nearest chair, and watching the door in silence. I was sure that the one who needed more rest right now would obviously be him, but I didn't want to keep pushing him at the moment. Letting my eyes flutter shut, the world around me vanished as I found myself falling into nothing but a deep pitch black.

By the time I had woken up, I noticed Leorio still waiting for me to wake up, though he seemed kind of distant. "Umm...good morning Leorio." Looking over at me in surprise, he just laughed to himself; there was something obviously bothering him obviously. "You don't look so well, is everything fine?"

Finally deciding to speak his mind, It made me somewhat uneasy. "Killua has been gone the entire night and now it's practically sunrise. Maybe we should have given him a time or something, I might just be worrying too much, but you would assume he'd be back by sunrise."

"You don't think that he went off on his own do you....? He had this strange look on his face before he left, as if he was about to kill someone. I was feeling uneasy about the entire thing, but I let him leave regardless." Clutching his fists in a sort of anger, Leorio didn't exactly have the kindest look on his face. "If he did go off on his own...this would be my fault entirely."

"We should go looking for him, the Phantom Troupe might've attacked him during that time. I can't just stand around doing nothing during this entire time." Grasping onto his briefcase, I slid out of the bed without any hesitation and started to follow him after getting my swords once more.

"I don't see why they would even attempt to try attacking any of us at the moment, what would they even have to gain from any of this?" I told the black haired man besides me who seemed just as nervous as I was at the moment. Even so, he agreed with me wholeheartedly while trying his best to keep his focus at the moment.

Looking around for him ever so carefully, we had been searching for a couple minutes until we finally noticed something strange. "Gon? You couldn't possibly be alive, I was positive that you had been dead. How did you...?

"It wasn't very easy, I had to be careful of what was going on and patch myself up before the damage had gotten to me too much. I'm not exactly in the best condition, but I managed to make my way back here. I'm more concerned about Killua beacuse...."

"He's fine really, though he might've gotten much too reckless regardless and went looking for you since he thinks that you are dead." Nodding his head at us, it wasn't hard to tell how uneasy that he looked, there was still an obvious fustration inside of those cruel-seeming eyelids of his. "We were just going to look for him and make sure that he is fine."

"How could they do that?! You are positive that he is going to be alright....?" Nodding our heads at him, we began to discuss how things have been going during this entire time. He seemed somewhat more relaxed from hearing the news about everything and the mere fact that his friend was fine. "I'm sorry if I hadn't let any if this happen to him, please let me help you find him."

"You should rest first Gon, just for a little while." He seemed quite hesitant, and it was easy to tell from how stubborn he had been that it wouldn't be easy to get rid of him that easy. "Fine...just be easy on your body got it?" Nodding his head sweetly, the three of us started going along the same destination as we were previously, making some small talk the entire time.


	19. White X Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

I knew it had been wrong to do this, but there was no way that I wouldn't accept the responsibility for what I had done to him. I was positive they would be looking for me by now, but it didn't matter to me since I had gotten enough distance from them already.

Interestingly enough, I noticed something interesting in the distance. "Is that....Gon?!" Running over towards him, I grasped onto his fingertips in an instant. "I-I'm so sorry! This is all my fault, I tried to stop them from even coming close to you but I just couldn't....I just...."

"It's alright Killua, really, but I thought you were dead." Hugging him without even the slightest bit of hesitation, I could feel my tears running down my eyes in an instant, I could tell that I wasn't thinking clearly at the moment but I refused to care.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced my feelings onto you, this is completely my fault!" Shaking his head gently, he wouldn't stop worrying about me. I wasn't sure how to react in the slightest, but once I remembered exactly the reason that I had left him in the first place, I could easily tell how much my face was blushing. "I would understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore, I'm sure that it would be awkward being around someone who is in love with another guy and I-"

Kissing me on the forehead, he shook his head. I didn't exactly know how to react as my face was turning more than a blush of red. "Actually, I wanted to tell you that I felt the same...this is my fault entirely, I'm really sorry."

"Gon...I just...." Crying my eyes out even more, the two of us entwined our fingers ever so lightly as he started to wipe away my tears. With an adorable smile on his face, I could already tell he didn't mind forgiving me in the slightest. "I'm just...so sorry....you're hurt, how did you-?!"

"Really, don't blame yourself so much, really. It's still hard to even believe that you're not dead. It wasn't easy but I found some supplies to help me along the way, in the end I was able to patch myself up and get back here. It wasn't perfect but...wait what are you doing it here on your own, what happened to Kurapika, and Leorio?!"

"You should get some rest, I don't want you to get hurt any further, and they are just fine. I might be making them worried though since I went off on my own without their permission, let's go back to the hospital first and talk it out with them before anything else."

Discussing how things have been going lately and all our plans from before, he nodded his head sweetly. It wasn't exactly like there had been any change to him, but I just couldn't help being relieved at even the sight of him. Even though he protested, I was able to get him to go back to the hospital, in order to get some rest.

He was just too on edge, but I couldn't help being the same; even so just his mere presence was enough to calm me down even a little bit. Though, I couldn't help wondering how exactly he even made it this far on his own, even so I was very happy to see him.

Talking with eachother for some time, I was really happy about this, though even I could tell that there was something off about him. He was just so frustrated, but I was very happy that he was here with me. There was no way I would let him go now.

Once we made it back towards the hospital, I couldn't help wondering where Leorio and Kurapika had went off to, though at the same time I had an idea where they might've gone at the same time. "I thought you said that Kurapika and Leorio were here?" I guessed that I must've been a little too distracted with the thought of Gon being back in my clutches in the first place that I had almost forgotten where I had been going to.

"Killua?" Swiftly waving my hands in the air, I refused to allow him to notice such a thing. Though he probably already noticed that I had been spacing out just a little bit. "Where did they go to, you're positive they aren't in danger?"

"They might've went looking for me, why don't you stay here and rest for a little bit, please? You're only going to make me worried." I knew already he wanted to go with me, but after a little bit of convincing, he finally went to rest on a nearby bed.

"I promise that I'll be back soon, alright?" Nodding his head at me, we both smiled ever so gently at eachother before parting ways. Though, I wanted to make sure he was sleeping first before finally leaving. "I'll be back soon Gon, I promise."


	20. Scarlet X Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

"It's so great to have you traveling with us again Gon. We are trying to find Killua, but we're not exactly sure how we will in the first place since he was more than willing to kill anyone in his way in order to find you, maybe we shouldn't have let him go searching for you."

"Killua...." His cheeks turning a slight shade of red as he looked downward, it was easy to tell how anxious he was. "I swear they will pay if they even lied a single hand on him! By the way, where were you three; I searched for so long but I couldn't find you?"

"At that hospital down to the south, we'll take you there after this is all over." Telling him the details of where we were; I couldn't help smiling to myself. He didn't seem much different then normal but for some reason I couldn't understand how exactly he had been here in the first place. 

Without even the slightest bit of mercy, I saw something knocking Gon in the stomach and forcing him down onto the concrete. Widening my eyelids, I ran towards him until I noticed a familiar voice behind me. "Get away from that 'so called Gon' right now."

Noticing that it had been Killua, I twisted over at him to see an incredibly deadly look on his face. "K-Killua...why?" Gon wiped his mouth in an instant, while trying to take in the situation just like the rest of us. I refused to allow anything to happen to Gon though and drew my sword. "D-Don't hurt him!"

"Would you rather end up dead then?! I'm not going to allow him to do anything to you Gon!" Even so, Gon was much too uncertain. This whole event was too much for me and I couldn't stop wondering exactly what had been going on with Killua.

"Shut up and get out of my way, I'm in no way going to let you be around that boy!" Gon seemed terrified, but stood up with his arms in position for trying to defend himself.

"I'm sorry Gon...." Stepping to the side ever so gently, It looked like he had formed several copies of himself while trying to distract us or find an opening of some sort. It didn't take long at all for Killua to find a small opening behind Leorio. Before either one of us could react, I turned my face to notice that was behind Leorio, then he vanished quickly.

Trying to keep up with his pace, he had already found his way behind us. Before I could even process what had happened, I could hear the scream of Gon and a beating sort of sound. Standing there with a sly smirk on his face, he looked over at us with Gon's blood stained heart, letting it vanish into nothingness.

The entire sight disgusted me, and I could feel my blood boiling with anger. "How could you?!" Leorio screamed in a more than fierce seeming anger. Without even thinking about his actions, he dashed towards Killua in an instant.

"I'm an Assassin what did you expect?" Vanishing into the darkness, he was gone before either one of us could speak. Looking down at Gon, I could feel my tears coming out as he lied limp without a single force.

"That bastard, how could he betray us like that?" Leorio yelled while still trying to find out where Killua had left towards. Clenching my teeth, I began to do the same thing.

"Does that mean, he planned to do that from the beginning? He said something about being an Assassin, and from what I understand, he was just doing whatever it took to free himself of his own target. If that were the case, then there is no point in feeling any mercy for him, though that means we have two problems on our hands now."

"Damnit....Kurapika why don't you go after him and I'll continue to look for the Phantom Troupe. Your strength will most likely be enough to match his."

"Like hell I will! You're only going to get yourself hurt, do you even know how strong the Troupe is?" I refused without a single doubt, though he looked more than certain about his choice. Looking away from him, I pulled out my charm and placed it in his hands. "I will let you if you take this charm with you, I won't forgive myself if you get harmed by anyone."

Looking down at the Kurta Clan charm in his hands, he grinned at me without a single doubt. "It's a deal. See you Kurapika, come back safe." Grinning into those black pupils, I dashed away into the darkness while looking for any sign of that silver haired boy from before.


	21. White X Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

The blood on my hands disgusted me more than I could ever imagine, especially since I had the knowledge already that I may end up doing things like this later on. Breathing out a deep sigh, it took me only a moment to finally decide on never letting Gon find out about it. At least, until Kurapika and Leorio came after me so that I could receive what I deserved.

Reaching the hospital once more, I found Gon sitting up in his patiently. "Killua, you're back!" He said with a large grin implanted onto his face. "Where is Kurapika and Leorio?"

"They wouldn't come with me, there wasn't much I could do of course, so we'll just have to wait until they come back." Sitting on the edge of the bed next to my friend, I gave him the most loving smile that I could. Without even a moment's hesitation he was starting to blush up a storm straight away, and laughed awkwardly. "Is something wrong Gon?"

"Ah! That is...ummm....Killua, I just...." The look on his face was more than I could even possibly take that I found myself leaning towards him. The moment our thin yet soft lips had touched, he was grasping onto my arm while deepening the kiss further. I could feel it like fire in my veins; he was more than enticing me at the moment and the heat from his lips was starting to get to my head in no time.

Licking his lips ever so gently, I could feel the touch from his fingertips running up my arm slowly. "K-Killua..." I could barely think straight anymore, and couldn't have cared less. Bounding his arms down onto the bed underneath the two of us; he was practically lying there with the most beautiful look emitting from his entire body.

"Gon...." Sliding my hand ever so carefully along his chest, I let our lips come together. Lovingly enforcing it to go become deeper and gentle to the touch, I began to tease his nipple. I could feel the rising of his voice coming out quite quickly; though I refused to let it go any further just yet by slowly placing the tip of my tongue into his mouth and licking the edges of his skin.

Before I could even control it though, he was already moaning in outmost ecstacy. Allowing my fingertips to begin playing with his nipples; it wasn't hard to notice that my own voice was starting to rise from the depths of my throat, and all I could do was try my best to contain it.

I could feel our tongues intertwining in more than anything we could possibly handle at the moment. I already knew my face was burning like hell, but nothing about it bothered me at the moment. While our ecstacy was growing deeper, I let out the deepest moan before stretching my hand downwards. Feeling the gentle touch of my bare skin starting to find their way towards his pants, we were interrupted by the sound of someone speaking.

I'm guessing we hadn't even noticed the entire time beacuse of how cloudy our minds had become. "S-Sorry I interrupted something I shouldn't have, I-I'll come back later." A young looking nurse told us. Instantly stripping away from eachother, I could still feel his body heat against my own.

Watching the nurse back out of the room with her face blushing up a storm, the two of us began to wipe away the mere bit of drool leaking off of our mouths. Peering into eachothers beaming pupils, we could only awkwardly laugh at eachother to try filling up the mere awkwardness that had surrounded us only seconds ago.

"Sorry about that, I shouldn't have gotten so caught up in the moment, I didn't even think about the place we were in. So....yeah. I'll control myself next time, you were just beautiful and so-"

"No this was my fault, I was the one that enticed you in the first place. I just couldn't control myself when I noticed you looking at me like that and so..." Twiddling with his fingers ever so lightly, he kept his face towards the ground. He was practically melting every sense inside of my body at the moment from just the single glance on his face, it took everything I had to not go out of control.

Kurapika was seen coming into the Hospital within that moment, with a deep exhaustion on his face. "Let's see, Killua might've returned here-" Noticing the two of us, he was more than confused about what exactly was going on, though it seemed like he had somehow come to the conclusion that this was some sort of trickery considering the events from before.

"Kurapika-" Narrowing his eyelids at us, he rushed at Gon with his sword drawn instantly. Placing myself in front of my friend, though at the same time it made me wonder if that was the right thing to call him by this point; regardless I blocked the attack without even thinking. It was obviously terrifying Gon as he watched the blood drip down from my skin, and didn't seem to even know how to react at first.

"Don't you dare touch Gon, if you haven't forgotten your opponent is me, if you dare lay a finger on him then I won't hesitate to kill you." Narrowing my eyelids at him as well, I refused to back down from my threat even in the slightest. If course, that only made the blonde boy more fustrated at me.

Launching himself at me, the two of were firing shots at eachother while our wounds only increased. Seemingly doing whatever he possibly could, my friend placed himself in front of us. "Stop fighting already, we're supposed to be friends!" Widening my eyes at him, I knew we couldn't stop our attacks at all in that mere minute.

Watching Gon fall to the ground unconcious, my eyes turned into an instant dead-like shade of an obvious pissed off appearance. In an instant, I was behind Kurapika and smacked him unconscious with my full out force. "You're lucky that I can't kill you without Gon being pissed off at me."

Looking over towards Gon, I gave him a slight peck on his lips. "Sorry about this, I didn't mean for any of it to happen. Just...get some rest, alright?" Picking him up within my arms, I lied him down onto the nearest bed, while looking over his wounds. Breathing out a deep sigh, I took off my shirt without any hesitation and began to wrap it around any possible wound he received as best that I could.

It wasn't exactly going that well though, so I was forced to rip off a couple strands of the fabric. Wrapping it around ever so gently, I let a smile grace my cheeks while watching over him protectively. "It's going to be fine, I promise."


	22. Scarlet X Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

Opening my eyelids ever so slightly, I noticed one of the nurses tending to my wounds. "What happened....? I remember getting into a fight with Killua, then the two of us attacked Gon...." Looking around me, I noticed Killua was sitting on another bed while seemingly looking over protective.

Once he noticed that I was awake though, he only gave me a fierce glare, then turned his attention back to the black haired boy that was sleeping soundlessly. "He got hurt beacuse you wouldn't listen to me before, don't lay another hand on him or else I really will kill you this time regardless if it makes Gon angry or not."

"I don't understand....Gon shouldn't be here beacuse you killed him, so why?" I pondered with confusion evident all over my face. Breathing out a deep sigh, he refused to look at me even in the slightest.

"That was a fake Gon that was sent by someone I'm assuming, their intention was either to harm you or get information out of you I assume. It would most likely be for information though, after all; what would be the point of harming you without any actual seemingly method of aggressive behavior."

"It couldn't be just some random stranger; but how would they be able to make an exact replica of him unless they had someone with a certain amount of potential in order to form such a replica? It was almost like a sort of dummy that you would pull around to enforce their own actions. The only explanation would be the Phantom Troupe; but when did they have that kind of power...?"

Pondering to himself, the silver haired boy in front of me was about to answer until a familiar voice echoed throughout the room. Gon began to sit up from the fluffy bed underneath him; although his friend refused to allow him and tried to get him to lay back down.

"Really, I don't need to-" Even though it looked like he had more to say, just the simple look on Killua's face forced him to obey. Within that single moment, I finally noticed Killua's ripped up clothing; it seemed like Gon did as well and was just as confused. "What happened to your clothes Killua?"

"Idiot, did you not notice the bandages around you yet? Geez, you acted like a complete idiot and got yourself hurt for no reason! The wounds were deep so I had to take care of your ass, don't do something like that again or else you might really kill yourself next time!"

"But you took care of me nonetheless, and things turned out just fine. Really, thank you Killua." Giving the young boy the most sweet grin he possibly could; the boy only turned his face away while his cheeks blushed a bright red. Somehow, that simple act made me wonder exactly how the two felt about eachother.

"Don't you ever get tired of saying that moronic stuff?" He replied; with the most shy voice that I honestly couldn't have imagined coming out of his mouth.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment; but if you haven't noticed we have more important things to think about right now. Flirting with eachother isn't helping."

"Who said anything about flirting?!" I was yelled at with that embarrassed tone; though it only took a moment for him to remember our trouble at hand. "I'm not sure that it would be wise to go after the Phantom Troupe right now beacuse we don't have any information about this."

"I can't understand, why did you two attack eachother in the first place? Did something happen between you guys..?"

Continuing to not look at his friend, he more than looked hesitant about what he would have to say next. I wasn't exactly sure if it was the right thing to do but I decided to keep the truth to myself in case it was something that would effect my friends.

"Well me and Leorio were together, then this fake Gon we assumed to be you, had been trying to get information out of us. Killua knocked him out forcefully in order to help us. The fake Gon vanished at that point; although we assumed it was some sort of betrayal and had to fight him the entire time. I was too clouded with the mere fact of what he had done, and tried to attack him...."

"That's a lie; I was forced to kill that fake. I can still feel the heat of your beating heart on my hands, but I did it regardless in order to protect your friends. I guess that its' practice enough though for the day that I'll have to do the exact same thing to the real you."

"Killua-" Before Gon could speak any further, Killua left the room for some alone time. I wasn't expecting sure how to feel about that in the first place; it wasn't exactly like he seemed to want to do such a thing, but, there is definitely some sort of dangerous intent buried inside of him.

"Are you really sure it's going to be safe being around him Gon? That face he gave us when he killed you was almost frightening, it was like there was nothing left on his mind except your blood dripping out of your body." I said with a mixed up feeling inside of my chest.

"I don't care what he acts like, I trust in him. I know there may be a day when something like that will happen and I guess that I'll have to decide on what to do at that point, but for now, I'm going to stand by him no matter what."

I already knew how foolish that was, but no matter what I said Gon wouldn't budge from what he decided already. In the end, there was nothing I could do but accept his decision.

By that time, Leorio walked into the room with a pissed off look on his face. Killua was stepping along besides him, but Leorio only watched the young boy with an increasing anxiety. Though, once he noticed the two of us a large smile grew onto his face.

"I see, it really was a fake Gon like he said. I couldn't find any trace of the Phantom Troupe and decided to re-group with you before making any further movement." Leorio told us, still eyeing the Assassin next to him. It's not exactly like I blamed him though; I was watching over that boy with more than suspicion myself.

"That's right, you probably want this back don't you?" Pulling out the shining charm I had given him, Leorio tried to give it back to me, but I only enclosed it once more into his hands. With a soft smile, I just shook my head at him.

"I want you to keep it, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you, besides it's not exactly like I actually need it." Feeling my cheeks blushing a bright red, it was hard to stop staring at the adorable face in front of me that gave me the most sweet grin he possibly could the entire time.


	23. White X Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

Editor's note: Real quick thing, I finally reached 1000 hits, so I'm going to my best today and make two chapters with double the word count. In the end that'll equal four chapters total for you all! Thank you so much and please keep those hits coming, thank you so much seriously!

It was getting increasingly difficult to get over the fact that I might have to harm one of the most precious people to me. Even if I didn't want to, who knows what'll happen if I refuse; it almost made me sick. Even though I'm sure the two didn't notice, I had made sure to listen to everything Gon had said behind that door.

"Killua are you-" I could hear Gon trying to say to me, but I felt too ashamed of myself at the moment to even consider looking at him. Instead of letting him attempt at making a conversation with me; I decided it would be better to cut him off instead.

"Since the Phantom Troupe did this, we should think about a trail we could find in order to help us locate them." I suggested, but it didn't seem as easy as I had hoped. According to Kurapika, that replica Gon would be our only trace at the moment. "Even if we don't have much of a lead right now, we won't get anywhere with just this."

"We're starting to get a clear view of what we're up against, but I'm not sure if it would be wise to just bust into their own base if it came to that." Leorio replied, while seemingly thinking to himself. "We do know that replica's blood that he patched up was interestingly more than new; but Gon had an older looking patch. Depending on how far away they might've went, it's clear that what they did was quite recent."

Nodding our heads, we all began to think about anything we could do in order to get any further. "Why don't we just use whatever information we have now and look for a nearby path? They couldn't have gotten too far right?" Gon suggested.

"I'm not sure, I'm sure they would've gotten really far away before we could even track them down while we were distracted before. I see no way to turn this around and follow them all without searching for a really long time." Kurapika replied.

"Let's just think about it overnight, there is nothing more we could probably do at the moment." All of us sitting down, we tried our best to keep our minds on the task at hand, of course except for Gon. The entire time I had been distracted with my own thoughts, I wasn't exactly expecting to have my cheeks assaulted by that black haired idiot screwing around with my mouth.

By dragging each side of my mouth towards the edges of my cheeks with his fingers, he began to move my mouth in all different directions. "Would you cut that out already idiot! What the hell are screwing around with my mouth for?!"

"Beacuse you wouldn't listen to me before." He replied, which only made me hit him in the head. Staring at me with utterly confused black pupils, he started to rub the back of his head. "Oww...what was that for?"

"Your solution Is to mess with me instead, you could've just talked to me instead of acting like an idiot!" I yelled at him which only made him cross his arms at me stubbornly.

"Why am I the idiot?! You're the one who wouldn't listen to me, what was I supposed to do?" Glaring at eachother fiercely, it didn't take long at all for the two of us to start bickering with eachother in no time at all. "If you don't want me to do something then speak to me next time!"

"I didn't want to speak to you. Besides when did you become the boss of me; I can do whatever I want without your permission!" This continued for awhile until we were too tired out to continue any further. We were going to talk further, until we noticed that Leorio and Kurapika had somehow started to make out with eachother against a nearby wall.

It was almost like they completely forgot we were here in the first place. The two had their eyes closed and were pressed against eachother with their fingers interlocked; meanwhile, it wasn't hard to see the way their tongues were flowing throughout every inch of their mouths. Even so, I could see Gon finally smiling as he watched the two blush up a storm.

We didn't watch for much longer though; Gon took my hand and the two of us walked out of the room in silence. Following the path in front of me, we kept going down the hallway while making small talk. "We should leave them alone, I'm happy for them!" Nodding my head at my friend, we kept up with the other's each step.

Seeing that there wasn't anyone nearby, I couldn't help myself and turned Gon towards me. Locking my lips within his own, I licked the edges of his mouth gently. The longer we continued, the more intense it was getting, and somehow I couldn't have cared less.

Hearing Gon's gentle steps starting to go backwards, I followed along with his every movement while going further towards him. In the end, we both ended up crashed against the wall behind us. Entwining my fingers into his own, I pressured the kiss into going even further as my cheeks started to turn a bright red color. I could tell Gon was looking like he was starting to lose control of every sense in his body, I couldn't say I wasn't the same.

Letting my tongue follow in motion with his own, we carefully and lovingly traced the depths of eachothers mouths. It didn't take long at all for our hands to start finding their way up eachothers bodies; the cold touch of our skin was seriously sending chills down our spines, but that was seriously our least concern. Feeling his fingertips rubbing against my nipple, I couldn't stop the heat overtaking my thoughts completely.

Doing the same to him, we both played around by twisting and turn our nipples in different directions. Our play continued for a little while longer until we were forced to part our lips due to it all being so overwhelming. We would've said more if we could, but our moans stopped us in the middle and there wasn't much we were able to say other than the first thing that rolled off our tongues. "G-Gon...."

"K-Killua....it's so hot...." It was obvious our face's blush was getting more than difficult to stop. Though, the enticing yet adorable face that was given to me, made me just unable to care in the slightest If this was getting out of hand.

"Gon, let me do something real quick." Nodding his head slowly, I pulled his arms over his head and took off his shirt. I could see he was cold beacuse of that but it didn't exactly matter since I was sure my body heat would warm him up.

Licking each edge of his nipple, along with his chest, he was trying his best not to let out the moan I could hear coming out of his thin lips. I couldn't even focus on my thoughts anymore beacuse everything was feeling so fuzzy. Once I made a sharp move against his left nipple, he couldn't hold back his moan any longer.

"Ah....K-Killua don't....Ha...." Only smirking at the boy infront of me, I let my fingertips find their way towards his pants and started to pull them off of him. The way he looked was more than turning me on; and I couldn't stop myself from reaching throughout his underwear and toying with what lied beneath.

It was as if everything around us was fading away the more I felt his dick ever so soft-like and intense. By the time I was finally able to come back to reality, I noticed Gon had gotten a nosebleed. "Gon, you got a nosebleed!" Barely looking like he was in tune with reality anymore, I'm guessing he hadn't even noticed.

"Come on get dressed we need to find you some tissues." Waiting for my friend to get dressed, I pulled him by the hand and over towards some tissues that we were able to find nearby. Letting him clean his nose, I couldn't help feeling a little disappointed that it ended so quickly.

"Thanks Killua, it wouldn't have been good to stain my clothes. I almost forgot, this makes us a couple doesn't it?" Looking into his black pupils in surprise, I could see him smiling ever so delicately at me. "So that means I can call you my boyfriend now?" Turning myself away from him, I crossed my arms in embarrassment.

"Idiot." Laying his head on my shoulder, I only stiffened as that soft voice of his was digging through the depths of my heart. I knew that it was probably the right thing to push him off me, but I couldn't budge as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks...Killua." Nodding my head, I could swear he was destroying every inch of my soul. His embrace lasted for a bit longer until he started to step along towards the door that led outside. "Let's go talk outside for a little bit."

Nodding my head in silence, I placed my hands into my pockets, as I did what he said. It didn't take us long at all to be able to feel the wind blowing through our hair, along with the concrete below us. Sitting near the door, we began to make some small talk.

"You know...I'm surprised you trust in me beacuse I'm an Assassin and you shouldn't have to be around someone so dangerous, I mean....." Looking towards the ground, I started to make circles in some leftover dirt.

"It's beacuse it's you, that I trust in you, if I didn't you would never even have been here right now. You should already know what you mean to me, and I would never abandon you in the slightest. Besides, your my boyfriend now, and I love you very much." Even though I was so happy, why did I have to be so uneasy in the first place.


	24. Scarlet X Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

Feeling the touch of Leorio's body against my own, I wasn't even sure how we had gotten to this point in the first place. All my mind could even remotely process was talking with Leorio, then things started to change into some sort of softer discussion about the Kurta Clan charm, and before I knew it; I couldn't stop myself from telling him my feelings. In the end; we ended up with me against a wall and Leorio assaulting my lips and body.

It happened so quickly, that I'm guessing my mind hadn't even processed what was going on. Yet somehow, I didn't regret any of this, at all. "L-L-Leorio....ha....don't be so rough...."

"Your not rejecting my touch though..." I already knew he was right, but it didn't change the fact that if this keeps up, I'll be unable to stop myself more than I already can't. The feeling of his firm hand against my dick, and the soft touch of his lips against mine, was driving my utterly crazy. It was like I had already lost my soul to the man in front of me.

Clutching onto the hand that was pinning my own against the wall, I tried my best to calm my thoughts from swirling out of control. Although, the large moan that forced itself out of my throat, was a clear sign it was over for me.

Trying to not be drawn inside of that intimate scene surrounding me, along with the ecstasy overcoming my entire being; I could feel it becoming more and more helpless as our tongues were flowing in and out from the tips of our lips. Hearing Leorio moaning as well, our bodies had ended up speaking for us.

His hands under my underwear had become faster and the twisting of each delicate point he was making was more than unable to stop by this point. "Ha...Ah..."

"Ha...Nnn...Ha" Hearing his voice combining with mine, it was steadily making me melt completely. Even if I had wanted to, there was no way to go back now.

I could feel Leorio starting to take off my clothes, which defintitly made my skin get some shivers, but it wasn't that bad. I wasn't going to stop anytime soon; but once we got knocked on the head by a lady dressed in white, we were forced away from each other regardless if we liked it or not.

"You do realize this is a hospital don't you? This isn't a sex club, it's for medicine, don't make me come back here. I was told your friends were doing something like that too in this room, if you don't pass on the message to those two, then I will."

Going out the door with a firm look on her face, she shut the door behind her. Twiddling with my fingers over the whole situation, I was seriously embarrassed at the moment. Once I was done processing the depths of my embarrassment, I finally remembered what exactly she was saying and was curious about what she meant by 'your friends were doing something like that too in this room'.

"Leorio, do you think that lady was talking about Gon and Killua? Does that mean they are a couple and were doing the same things we were?"

"Must be, wait same things?! If that's the case does that make us some sort of couple?" Placing my palm to my face, I seriously couldn't believe what I was hearing at the moment.

"You kiss a guy and now, your surprised about exactly what that even means?! What the hell did you think we were doing stupid?!" Nervously laughing at me, he didn't look exactly sure how to answer that. "Geez...."

"I wasn't thinking about it at the moment, alright?" Leaning against the wall once more, I just breathed out a deep sigh. Gently rolling my eyes at him, I gave him a slight smile. Probably trying his best to break the awkward moment, I could hear his lovely tone of voice throughout the silence.

"We should go find Gon and Killua, they must've left the room around the time we started doing all this stuff." With a simple smile implanted onto my face, I kissed his cheek and walked ahead of him without any doubts while nodding my head.

Looking over at the black haired man besides me, his face was brightly colored a shade of pink and he was more than embarrassed. Looking over at his hands he had stuck inside of his pocket, I just laughed to myself. Of course, my laughter made him angry, but I couldn't have cared less.

After walking around the hospital for a little bit, we finally noticed that our friends were outside with eachother. Thankfully, they looked very content with themselves as they kept up their joyful chatter.

"Killua, Gon, there you are." Leorio said with a smile, as he stepped over to the two kids. Following along with his footsteps, I couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh, so you two are done sucking face now, thank god. We were getting worried it would never end." Mouthed Killua, which made me burst into laughter. Unlike me though, it forced the two to bicker with eachother, which somehow made me happy.

"Kurapika, you seem to be doing well." Gon chippered with a soft look on his face; afterward, he came over to me with his arms behind his back. "Me and Killua were just talking about the fun stuff we'll be able to do with each other after this is all over."

"I see; Gon, did you and Killua become a sort of couple with eachother? A lady in white told us that you had been doing....ummm....naughty things in the hospital room."

"I mean....yeah...we did become a couple and all that other stuff, but there's no way that I would trade this up for anything. I love Killua, and he loves me. Besides, didn't you become a couple with Leorio only moments ago; though it could've been before that, either way you did didn't you?"

Nodding my head at him, I was somehow happy to be able to say something like that. "He is, it happened today and so we only became one just lately, but it's all the same."

Finally noticing that our friends were finished with that small childish fight; they came over to us with a certain curiosity. "What were you two talking about?" Killua asked us.

"Nnnnnothiiing" Gon teased playfully which made Killua wrap his arms around his lover's neck with a large smile. The two were laughing in what was seemingly utter joy.

"Telllll meeeee." It was kinda funny watching them bicker so playfully the entire time, but I loved the sight too much to even try looking away. While the three of us were enjoying ourselves, Leorio came over to us with a similar smile.

"It's honestly way too late. Maybe we should head inside already, besides I could use some rest after everything that happened today." Leorio told the three of us, while his black colored pupils were shining in the moonlight.

"I don't want to go inside just yet though, it's a really nice night. Do we have to?" Mouthed the young silver haired boy. Even Gon was just as hesitant to go back inside, but after a little bit of convincing we were finally able to get going thankfully.

We didn't spend much longer awake before going to sleep. Gon and Killua slept together like they always do, but I refused to do the same as them in any possible way; instead I slept in a bed of my own. Letting my blonde hair fall effortlessly onto the fluffy object underneath me, I could feel the comfort sent throughout my whole body.

"Goodnight you guys!" Gon told us with a cheerful smile, before crashing into the bed with Killua wrapped around him. He looked quite pleased to be with his lover like he was.

"Goodnight you three." Looking over at Leorio, there was an obvious uneasiness spreading into me. How exactly could I be in a relationship and be able to chase down the Phantom Troupe in the first place, it was just too much and who knows what could happen if we weren't careful; if someone were to die I would never be able to forgive myself. Letting my sea blue eyelids close with ease; it wasn't hard for me to fall into a deep slumber.


	25. White X Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

Rising out of my bed, I noticed that my boyfriend had already gotten up and was interestingly exercising. While watching him, the motion of his body was starting to make me remember the exact reason I came to him in the first place. So much had been happening lately that I guess my mind forgot completely about trying to unleash the amount of power he contained inside of himself.

"Hmm? Killua, you're awake!" Letting his body fall downward onto the floor, he walked over to me with a large grin. It was really strange to how such bloodlust had turned to shambles beacuse of a single boy; especially beacuse I allowed this to happen in the first place. In the end, what would happen between us if this really had to come to an end?

Noticing the young boy in front of me stepping closer to me, his lips landed ever so delicately onto my forehead. "Good morning, do you want to exercise with me? I was also going to try training like we were told to, I haven't gotten the chance since the Phantom Troupe had been around." Nodding my head with a similar smile towards him, I couldn't understand why I was so nervous in the first place, it isn't like me to be like this.

The two of us going back to his previous exercise; I prepared myself as we both found a way to hold our bodies into the air, meanwhile we used our hands as the best support we had at the moment, and pushed it up and down the entire time. It obviously took us a lot of strength to do this, but at the same time it wasn't that difficult either.

After a few minutes, Leorio and Kurapika came into the room with some breakfast for us; by the time we had noticed, it only took us a second to quit what we were doing in order to rush over towards the two. "What did you get, I haven't eaten in forever!" Gon asked them, the both of us looking at it in excitement.

"Good morning to you too." Kurapika laughed to himself; both of them lied it down in front of us, then stepped away in order to go back to their own food. Stuffing the food into my mouth, I picked up the few amount of food that ranged from Bread, to some sort of Salad.

It was much too delicious and I enjoyed every minute of it. Once we finally ended up finishing it though, we were more than awake and ready for whatever awaited us for this morning. "So, should we talk about what we are going to do about the Phantom Troupe now?"

Replying to my question, Kurapika seemed just as curious about what we should be doing. "Well....we should be able to get by with what we know right now, but we'll get nowhere if we can't find them."

"We need to think of something more if we are going to find them, Gon they took you somewhere didn't they? Do you remember anything about what it looked like or where it was located?" Leorio asked him.

"Well...it was a big building that seemed overly abandoned and wrecked. The structure was really tough on all sides, but it wasn't hard to get through their security either once I finally got the chance."

"That's right, I remember where that's at since I had to go after Gon. The question is whether or not they are actually still there in the first place, and if they are, what exactly would we be up against?" Kurapika pondered, more to himself then anything else.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get going already!" Before Leorio could rush out the door though, his arm was grasped onto without a second thought. Looking at Kurapika with confusion evident on his face, he raised a single eyebrow towards the blonde boy next to him. "What are you doing? If we know where it is then we should just get going already."

"I know that, but we still need to consider what we are up against before rushing away to our demise." Even though he was seemingly irritated, there wasn't any complaints as he sat back down.

"I know, I have an idea on what we could do! Oh, but I can't tell you what it is just yet." Glaring over to the black haired boy next to me, I couldn't believe what he was even saying.

"Tell us already, we need to be able to work on this together, not keep secrets from each other!" I yelled at him, which only made him laugh awkwardly at me. "Do you even know how well this'll work out in the first place?"

"Of course, it has a great chance of working! Ya know, If you ignore that it has about a 30%....no...more of a 10% chance....ha..." Trying his best to not smile too nervously at us due to the glares he was receiving at the moment, I could only breath out a deep sigh. This was a moronic idea obviously, but we didn't have any other leads at the moment.

"Meaning it has a 1% chance of working, isn't that right? We don't have any other ideas though at the moment; fine we'll leave it up to you, just be careful understand?" Nodding his head at me with a simplistic sort of affection, I really was wondering if this was a good idea in the first place.

"Then let's get going Killua, we're off to the town!" Grabbing onto my hand, it wasn't difficult to feel my own doom coming from this, but I had no other choice but to let myself be dragged along by the idiot in front of me. I could already tell how much I'm going to regret this in the end.


	26. Scarlet X Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

We obviously had nothing to do since they left, but for some reason I was feeling very strange being around Leorio now. He tried several times to touch me or even get near me in the slightest, but I couldn't handle it. "Kurapika why are you avoiding me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, you must be imagining things. I need to get something to drink, I'll be right back." He tried to offer to come with me, but even the thought was much to awkward for me. Instead, I felt that it was much better to go on my own. "You should stay on watch incase Gon and Killua come back, I'm old enough to go by myself."

"Right..." He was obviously confused but I couldn't have cared less. Leaving the room, I stepped over to the nurse station and asked for some advice on where I could find somewhere to get some water.

Telling me the closest location they could think of, I was left to look for the closest watering machine. Once I found it, I poured myself some water in a small cup and leaned against the wall while I drunk some of it. "What is this beating inside of me....I've never felt like this before."

"It's very strange..." I couldn't stop my heart from racing in more ways than one, that it was starting to scare me. I just couldn't take this at all; it's not like I really understood this in the first place, and being around Leorio was only making it worse, that the only thing I could think of doing was keeping my distance from him.

Once I assumed that I was calm enough, I pushed myself off the wall and started to walk through the halls. While examining the sights around me, I felt my arm grasped onto all of a sudden. "I finally found you, would you tell me what is wrong now?"

"Nothing, I just need a walk for a little bit, why don't you go find something to do in the meantime?" Without even trying to think about the consequences, I noticed that my lips had been pressed against Leorio's and my mind was instantly spinning, which only made me more fustrated.

Without even trying to think about it, I slapped the man in front of me while pushing myself away from him. "I told you to do something else didn't I, who do you think you are?!" I yelled at him, which made me even more surprised right after it had happened. Looking down at my hand, I couldn't even process what had happened.

"Kurapika?" Storming away from him, I refused to even look behind me. Getting to the front door, I was practically clutching onto my chest with my cheeks a deep blushing color. Non of this felt right in the slightest.

The more I kept thinking about this, the more difficult it was to keep my cool. My feelings were practically all over the place; I was irritated and frightened at the same time, meanwhile my heart was beating so fast and my cheeks wouldn't stop increasing their pink color, I swore that I was going insane.

Thankfully Leorio didn't come near me again, so my mind was somewhat eased, no matter how uneasy I was feeling. Taking deep breaths for a few minutes, I was able to calm myself entirely. I wasn't exactly positive it was the right thing to do, but I went back to the room I had been in only seconds ago, but when I noticed Leorio sitting there it was like all my thoughts were going haywire.

"Kurapika are you-" Instantly even more furious, I couldn't stop my voice from rising in a mere second and giving him the deadliest glare. I knew already that my simple actions were making him hurt in some say or another, but I utterly refused to cared about him in the slightest.

"Just shut up would you?! I didn't give you permission to talk to me, so just fuck off got it?!" Twisting away from him, I went towards my bag and pulled out a simple book that I found of interest. I wasn't sure what was getting me so overwhelmed like this, but it wasn't anything good, I knew that much.

Flipping through the different pages, there was nothing but silence that filled the air. The longer it continued, the more my chest was aching. "I can't relax in here, I'm going outside instead so I can get some fresh air."

I could see his black pupils eyeing my own blue ones, but it only made me want to stray away from him. Grasping onto my arm once more, I yanked it out of his grasp but he only pushed me against the wall instead. "There's something going on, would you tell me already?"

"Get off of me or I really will hit you this time." Regardless he kept exactly where he was, and regardless if I liked it or not, there was no way I would let this feeling dominate me like this. Instead of allowing him to push me around any further, I used any force possible to get him off and punched him down to the ground. "Take a hint already."

Leaving him on the ground, I stepped out of the room once more and away from the man left to sit there. Clenching my teeth in anger, I couldn't even figure out if there was a way to stop this, all I knew was that Leorio was becoming a giant problem for me. "Fuck..."


	27. White X Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

"We're almost to the town!" Grasping onto Gon's hand, I could see his cheeks turning a bright color and he quickly raced away from me. "I can't wait to get there."

Raising an eyebrow at him, he wouldn't even look my way; usually the one that is always so soft on me is him, but he must've been just excited to get there so I ignored his actions. "I wonder what your giant plan is once we get there."

"You'll see!" I couldn't help watching that smile with a loving look within my blue pupils. But the further we were walking, the more he kept trying to stay further and further away from me, and I was starting to wonder if it was really just my imagination.

"Umm....Gon is it just my imagination or are you trying to stay away from me for some reason? I assume that isn't part of your plan or you would've asked me too to be quiet right?"

"Wow look I can see the town in the distance." He said, but it was more to himself. Now I was really starting to get concerned beacuse he wasn't even listening to a single word I was trying to tell him in the slightest, almost like I wasn't even there at all.

"Umm....Gon?" He didn't even speak to me anymore, and I was starting to get annoyed. I didn't say anything to him, at least I don't think I did. "If there's something wrong you can tell me."

"I wonder if things will work out." Pulling him aside he just looked away from me and tried to keep walking, but I refused to allow him. He still wouldn't speak to me the more I tried to force it out of him, he was just standing there trying to pretend I wasn't even here.

"Gon, if you won't speak to me then I'm going to leave!" He still didn't say anything and I had no idea what to do anymore. I finally let go with my face down, wondering if he really was angry at me for something. "Fine then...I'm leaving."

Walking away from him, he didn't even try to stop me. I thought we were supposed to be doing this together, so why is it that he is acting like this...? Turning back to him while clenching my teeth, I grabbed onto his hand fiercely to the point he was practically wincing, and pressed my lips against his own.

"K-Killua, get off!" I refused in every way possible even if he tried to push me away. "I told you to get off!" Kicking me in the balls, I instantly fell to the ground in pain.

"Owww! W-Why did you...what the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed back at him, but he only looked to the side with his entire face blushing a bright red. After a few seconds he started to walk back onto the path again, and I did my best to push myself back onto my feet. "Quit ignoring me, if you have something to say then just say it."

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore, good enough for you? Now quit talking to me would you?" Feeling as if every sense inside of me was going crazy, I was practically hallow inside. I couldn't stand being near him anymore and dashed away with tears in my eyes; I could feel it dripping down uncontrollably, but I didn't know how to stop it.

Once I could no longer see Gon, I ended up on the ground with my knees clutched to my chest. Burying my face into my knees, I didn't know what to do anymore. All I understood was that I no longer had the thing most precious to me.

Looking at the presence that stepped towards me, it was my onii-chan who was kneeling next to me. "Killua, he was quite cruel wasn't he, do you understand now? An Assassin can not be friends with anyone, you were only playing pretend, but you didn't understand that not everything lasts forever.

Feeling my eyes practically faded away into nothing but blackness, I understood what I had to do. "You're right, an Assassin has no need for friends. I'll be back soon." I could feel my onii-chan's eyes watching me from afar the longer I continued down the path in front of me.

This would be simple enough, he doesn't even know how to control his powers yet, this isn't like it wouldn't happen anyway. He was nothing more than a twig to me by this point, so I didn't care anymore, I was ready to end his life.


	28. Scarlet X Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

"It's been a long time since the two came back, I wonder what exactly his plan was....?" I couldn't stop thinking to myself about what exactly I would be doing in the future due to the Phantom Troupe. It didn't seem right to end things like this; if I got Gon, Killua, or even Leorio in danger like before I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. "Would it be better to go on my own?"

Placing my fingers to my lips, I could feel the clenching sort of feeling tugging inside my heart. "Leorio, I really do love you don't I....? That's why I can't let things end like this." Stepping down the street outside, I placed my hand into my pocket when I realized there was something missing.

"Where did my Kurta Clan charm...I forgot that I gave it to Leorio. No matter, I can go without it, besides it will mean he has protection and I'm fine with that much at least."

"Let's see...all I need to do is find their base like I did before." Tracing the same steps that I had before, I kept on lookout for wherever their base had been. Thoughts of Leorio kept popping into my head though that it distracted me quite a bit; how much he took care of me and the words he would say to keep me going. "I wonder why I'm so..."

Trying to shake it all off, it was difficult, but I kept trying; until I was forced to stop in my tracks once I noticed something wet coming from my eyelids. Reaching my fingertips to my eyelids, I could easily tell that there were tears falling downward at such a fast speed. "I'm crying....beacuse of him....damnit!"

Wiping at my tears I had to force them away from my eyes as fast as I could. Even so, it just wouldn't stop. "I really do need him don't I; that's why I will end it all tonight. It's going to be ok, there is no need to get involved with fighting a losing battle, if I make it back then he can lecture me all he wants."

Once I made it to their base, I knew already my eyes were overly a bright red color from crying so much, but I couldn't let weakness take a hold of me. Keeping silent as if not to draw any more attention than I already most likely was, I found quite a few of them waiting for me in silence.

"You didn't bring your friends this time? Like you could possibly fight any of us off just with that small ego of yours Chain User." Said that black haired man from before, but I didn't care about anything he was saying in the slightest.

"Like you would know, I'm not so weak that I need others to protect me, do you take me for a child?" Smiling to himself, he jumped off the giant brick peice he was sitting on and grasped onto his sword. Though before he took me on in the first place, he was stopped by a sudden arm blocking his path.

"Let me handle this first, if the chain user really is as powerful as he seems, it would be better for you all to examine his powers before he manages to kill me." A blonde lady spoke up. Breathing out a deep sigh to himself, he took a step back while deciding to watch over it all.

"Don't assume I'll think twice about going easy on you beacuse you are some damn girl; you're nothing but a murderer, nothing more and nothing less." Smirking at me, she pulled out two small guns in no time at all and prepared the bullets. "Wait, before we do this, tell me why exactly you needed a replica of Gon?"

"In order to get information from you and your friends, I used my memory bomb in order to read your memories in secrecy and used the small bit of information you gave us through Gon and Killua." She informed me, which made me clench my teeth in anger beacuse I wasn't smart enough to be thinking about this when it happened.

Even so, I didn't have time to care at the moment. Letting my weapon that looked like a chain form onto my hand, I gave the women in front of me a deadly glare. Rushing towards me at the speed of lightning, I used my aura to sense where she could possibly be in that split second; before any damage could be inflicted onto me, I quickly spun around and blocked the attack with my arms in front of me.

Watching her begin to shoot at her, I dodged it all from left to the right until a couple bullets found their within my skin. Jumping away from her trying to use a sort of physical strength against me, I quickly used my chain to heal my body in only a split moment. Feeling the bullets fall back onto the floor and away from me, I lunged at her with outmost speed, but she only struck me in the stomach before I could get any further.

Feeling the breath being knocked out of me, I kicked her down onto the ground, but she didn't even seem damaged in the slightest. "Like that would hurt me, I'm much too strong for you to cause me any sort of damage." Getting back up while dusting off her clothes, I was still trying to figure out why her defense seemed to be so strong.

"We'll see about that." Shooting at me once more, I let my chain catch every single one then flung them back at her without a single thought. Blood streaming down her body, she still seemed barely hurt at all. Even so, I wasn't going to give up until all that blood was leaking out of her body to the point she couldn't even move a finger.

We were practically jumping around and fiercely lunging at eachother in what seemed like an eternity; but once I found a chance, I found a moment to wrap my chain around her arm and pull her towards me. Using as much power as I could, I punched her roughly to the point she flung across the room and into the wall across from me. Finally, the breath of hers was forced out and she looked in a bit of pain.

Not allowing her the chance to budge, I flung my fists and legs onto her body repeatedly until she was having a much harder time moving. She was about to pull out her gun but I only kicked it out of hands. Flinging my chain into her heart, I didn't waste any time in crushing every bit of it.

"So, who's next?" Turning towards them, it was clear that I wasn't going to give any mercy to these murderers around me. I could feel my eyes turning a bright shade of scarlet and the longer it was lingering, the more it gave me the courage to kill each and every one of these bastards.


	29. White X Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

"I trust in Killua! I love you very much, your my boyfriend after all! I don't care if he is an Assassin, I would never abandon him!" Each of these thoughts were running around my mind, that it practically haunted me. I could feel my tears running down once more, but quickly wiped them away.

Seeing Gon in the distance, I remembered the first time we had even met, and how much we had been through together. While he was looking around the town, I stepped over to him with my head down.

"Gon." Looking like a scared kitten, he was about to run away again, but I wouldn't let him this time. Grasping onto his arms, I dragged him into an empty alleyway and forced my lips against his own. Letting my tongue run across the edges, I could hear his rejections at such a thing, but I just couldn't hold myself back.

"Don't reject me this time Gon, I won't let you after all." Nibbling on his neck, I could tell his voice was quivering, but he just couldn't push me away even if he wanted to. Sucking on his cold neck, I let my tongue go in all sorts of directions throughout it; meanwhile, I ran my hand up his shirt and started to play with his nipples.

I didn't even care anymore if I was losing control, I boarded my entire being onto him while twisting and turning his nipples. "K-Killua...what's gotten into...ahh" Not letting him talk further, I started to press my lips onto his once more, practically begging for him to let my tongue through.

Seemingly caught up in the moment, he allowed me with his entire face blushing up a storm. Letting my tongue run through every inch of his mouth, I could hear his moaning coming out from his throat, which only turned me on further. Letting my fingertips run down his body and throughout his shorts, I pushed onward while keeping up with my steady pace.

"Nnnn...wait a...don't go so far...." I only ignored his warning though as I ran my fingertips throughout the dick that was easily able to be felt underneath me. Gon looked like he completely lost it with that ecstatic look on his face. "Killua...more...more...."

Of course, I did as I was told and ripped his clothing off of him, along with myself. The heat within my body was rising uncontrollably, but all I could focus on were those brown pupils in front of me. Pushing him down onto the ground, I took this as steadily as I possibly could as I let my dick enter inside of him.

Once I had fully gotten inside of him, I started to push it all back and forth ever so gently; it didn't take long at all for me to start going even faster as the two of us moaned as loud as we possibly could. Gon was getting another nosebleed, but I wasn't going to stop this time, mainly beacuse I didn't have much time left.

Pulling him towards me, the ecstasy he was producing was going beyond all my limits. "Nnn..Gon..." Placing my fingers infront of his mouth, he started to lick them as adorable as he even could. I wanted this moment to gon on forever, as I forced my mouth into his own once more. "G-Gon..."

"Killua...." Both of our voices were practically stumbling every which way, but it only seemed to turn us on more and more. I held out as long as I possibly could, though I knew already that the both of us were stopping several times to catch our breath due to the intensity. It was so hard to stop by the time I had begun, and even now I was trying so hard to go even further for as long as the two of us could.

Eventually, neither one of us could go any further as our bodies ached all over and there was nothing more we could even attempt trying. Before we finished though, I gave him a sly smirk as I placed my fingers onto the cum that was practically covering him and licked it off for a mere moment, before letting more throughout my fingers. It didn't take long at all for him to start thoroughly licking until there was nothing left with the most cute face, that honestly I could've melted right then and there.

Feeling my heart burning such a soft beat inside of it, I let my mouth run across his neck once more. Sucking to the point it might've stung a little bit, I was able to place a hickey onto him. "That's my present to you Gon."

"Ha...Ha....I don't want to stop....It's just too...." Smiling to myself I could hear his moaning once more. He was trying his best to form words, but all he could do was mumble out my name by this point beacuse of how breathless he was becoming. In all honesty, I didn't want to stop either, and had to do my best to not get drawn into the damn cute face that was pulling me in once more. "Killua..."

"Please forgive me Gon....but I have to." Flexing out my claw-like fingers it only took me a second to reach out and grasp onto the beating heart that practically sickened me. The blood was running down my fingertips that it was just plain frightening, but I crushed it regardless.

"Killua...wait a minute, what did you just-?!" Falling to the ground, he was shaking my body vigorously while his voice could be heard cracking in every which way. I could feel his tears flowing down onto my body, while he was screaming out my name in panic. "Why did you kill yourself, we're supposed to be friends?!"

"You'll be safe now Gon; beacuse you mean everything to me, I just couldn't Assassinate you, I'm sorry." Reaching up weakly, I could feel the world vanishing from my sight. Even so, I was able to kiss him one last time before falling to the ground once more.

Before it all faded, Gon was looking completely heartbroken as the most frightening amount of power could be seen surrounding him. "T-Tell me this is-is a joke! I love you, I was just scared of being so close to you beacuse of how I felt, you have to be alive! We were supposed to do so much together, I can't accept this!"

"Bye Gon, I love-" My words were cut off before I could go any further as Gon's tears continued to flow down his face. Letting a smile cross my face, I didn't think twice about how happy I was to be spending these few moments left with him. I couldn't hear his sweet voice anymore, as everything finally blacked out with nothing more but his sweet face and the warmness that I was able to receive.


	30. Scarlet X Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is an Assassin, ordered to kill a young boy his age who has the power of becoming much more dangerous than he seems. Meanwhile, Kurapika is after the Phantom Troupe, little does he know what an addiction can do to you.

Last Editor's note: Thank you for being here with me on this long journey, seems like just yesterday I uploaded this. Seriously, you have no idea how grateful I am towards you all. To celebrate the story ending I worked until the chapter was finished and got 40 to 41 paragraphs; I hope it wasn't too rushed but I did my best, so I hope you enjoy it, thank you so much.

I was sure it had been hours by this point; but I wasn't stopping in the slightest anytime soon. I was thankfully able to finish off a few other members, but I was incredibly exhausted; if I kept this up, It wouldn't be long before my body couldn't take anymore. Even so, my hatred for the beings in front of me was more than a little trouble with my body.

I was using my chain against my next victim until I noticed something, there was a presence behind me that was in a sudden utter pain. Looking behind me, I noticed a blonde boy holding some sort of phone and Leorio was shielding me. "What do you think you're doing here Leorio?!"

"Interesting....he shielded you....well things didn't go like I planned; but this looks like a better option, so let's see what my toy can do." The blonde boy said while pressing on the device; before I could react to the events before me, Leorio was lunging at me with any force he possibly could.

Of course, I obviously didn't want to harm Leorio in the slightest so I kept trying to dodge every attack in front of me. "What the hell did you do to Leorio?! Snap out of it Leorio, don't you recognize me?!" I yelled at the blonde boy, who only gave me a simple smile of satisfaction. That smile only sent even more anger inside of me as my eyes started burning the most bright scarlet possible, even more than they had even been in the beginning of all this.

"That's simple; I was trying to aim at you but this guy came out of nowhere, so instead he's my puppet now. With this little device, I was able to shoot a small pin into him that controls the person it effects like nothing more than a toy." The boy explained, while Leorio was still attacking me with his entire might, that it was almost frightening.

Due to what I was told, the only solution I could come to was getting that damn device, but it was practically impossible at this rate. Unable to defend myself, I was knocked to the ground while Leorio shoot a sort of Net at me from the inside of his briefcase-like weapon. "This is actually sort of amusing, you were much too trouble, but no worries he'll give you a nice clean death."

While looking at the Net, my only choice was to fight him. Destroying the ropes around me, I pushed Leorio back with a deep hatred; all the while, he did his best to defend against my swords before a single one touched him. "I don't want to do this Leorio." Even so, he wasn't listening.

I only took a moment for us to be at eachothers necks, fighting like we had nothing more to live for. Looking for an opening, I did my best to avoid his attacks before knocking him unconscious, but I'm sure that single action wasn't going to last long beacuse of that stupid remote. So instead, I flung a chain at the Phantom Troupe member's arm in order to receive it.

Although, before I could even attempt to, the phone user pressed on the device to force Leorio to attack me from behind with one of my own swords, most likely to defend himself. Even so, I refused to stop at this point and ripped it out of his hand and flew a chain into his heart, crushing it instantly; although beacuse I refused to stop, I was struck quite harshly. Falling down onto the ground, I could thankfully hear Leorio coming back to his senses.

"Kurapika-" Before he could speak further, a sword was held up to his neck. This entire situation made me regret not finishing off the other two members from last time we met just beacuse I had to help my friends escape.

"Stop your attacks right now or else I'll slit his throat." A man with a sword told me; though at the exact moment he did, I made sure to strike one of my chains into his heart. The entire time, we were stuck at a complete standstill. Beacuse of it, I was doing my best to come up with some sort of solution in order to help Leorio escape while trying to ignore the blood leaking off my body.

Without waiting for me to make a move, Leorio instantly bit down onto the swordsmen's hand and knocked him breathless in the stomach until he finally let go of my lover. Swinging my chain at him in that instant moment, he caught it with his own sword and pulled me towards him, punching my straight down onto the ground.

My fight continued even longer with the Phantom Troupe; it wasn't exactly very simple since they knew my powersb already, but with my lover by my side, I felt much more confident. After some more hours, we were finally able to get even more of them until there was only three left. I already knew Leorio was really terrified by the amount of anger that was coursing through my veins, along with the amount of blood that was staining my whole being, all of it from these damn ass murderers standing in front of me.

"Kurapika, maybe you should calm down....you don't look so good...." He tried to detest, but it only made me more furious with what he was saying and I wouldn't accept a single word off his tongue. "If you keep this up it's only going to kill you!"

"Shut up, what do I care about dieing, the only thing I care about is assuring you damn spiders die! Your clan wasn't murdered so don't give me that bullshit!" I screamed, trying to fight off the rest of them. Though, it was clear they could tell this was going to be a losing fight and found the fastest way they possibly could to escape.

I tried my hardest to not let them escape, but it was too late beacuse just like me, they sensed an enormous amount of frightening energy outside the building we were in. "Looks like your friend has gotten a chip on his shoulder, if you don't stop him fast who knows what'll happen to him."

"What?!" I said in confusion, stopping my attacks; in that instant they were able to escape and I was more than furious. Though, just like they told me, I had no more important things to care about at the moment as I dashed out of the building with Leorio to find Gon even more furious then I had been.

Surrounded him was his entire energy that was damaging his body from the slightest touch. I didn't know what got into him, but seeing such a thing wasn't doing much good for Gon beacuse he barely had a grasp onto his powers at all that at this rate it could destroy his whole being.

"Gon, what has gotten into you?!" Leorio screamed at him, while I was starting to tremble from the amount of energy that was surrounding the area around us. Twisting towards us, he gave the most pissed off look he ever could.

"What do you mean by 'what's gotten into me'?! Killua is dead beacuse of me, he sacrificed himself just to save my own life. If it wasn't for his damn brother, he would still be alive right now beacuse I bet he had something to do with this!"

"I understand, but if you don't calm down your going to kill yourself! You barely know how to control your aura as it is, your body won't be able to handle this amount of power!"

Tears streaming down his face, he couldn't care in the slightest about what we were saying. The only thing on his mind seemed to be revenge; which honestly made me wonder if that was how I was acting only a second ago. "Shut up! You weren't there, you didn't get his blood on your hands, so just sit back there like Idiots or help me kill his brother!"

Me and Leorio nodded to eachother before following Gon towards his target, it was the only chance we honestly had at stopping any of this. He just stayed silent while watching ahead of him as he started to search around for a while. It didn't take too long before we encountered that 'so called brother' and our black haired friend was already on him.

"So that's what Kil decided to do, is it?" Pondering to himself, the man in front of us was watching our friend in silence.

"This is all your fault, you knew about him being forced to Assassinate me didn't you? You kept trying to lead him to disappearing without me, you were only pushing him further to do this weren't you? I will never forgive you!" Gon screamed while increasing the amount of aura around him, it was easy to see that his body was already damaging itself beyond repair.

"Gon, maybe you should try to think for a minute on what your doing." I tried to explain, but he wouldn't even look at me as he started to fling every once of himself at the long haired man in front of us. There was just no getting through to Gon.

Pulling a couple yellow needle-like objects out, he struck it at Gon while doing his best to avoid the attacks lunged at him. Pinned against the wall, our friend refused to give up and ripped himself away from the needles, tearing his sleeves In the process.

It was like nothing had mattered anymore but the destruction he could cause at the moment. Getting in front of our enemy, I blocked the attacks as quickly as I possibly could. Gon couldn't understand why I was helping our enemy, or more so 'his' enemy. "What do you think you're doing, do you not care at all about Killua dying?"

"Of course I do, but you're getting out of hand, you can't even think right anymore." Even so, he punched me aside and continued what he was doing, which made me wonder who exactly has actually become our enemy. "Gon...."

Before Illumi could react, Gon had used every once of his strength to form a large ball of energy, which in turn was used against the man in front of us. Going further and further, there was nothing we could do no matter how much we tried as he completely destroyed the entire room around us. In the end, he was on the floor barely even breathing.

The both of us running over towards him, we tried our best to help him. Leorio pulled out medical supplies from his briefcase, but it wasn't effecting anything very much, even so we didn't give up as we kept trying our best. No matter what we tried, Gon finally ran out of breath and was lying there completely and utterly still.

"Kurapika, I promised myself that I wouldn't let another person die, just like Petro did. What do I do now, I failed Gon, I failed Petro...am I really worthy of being a doctor?" I could see tears streaming down Leorio's face beacuse of this, but my first thought was to give my lover the most loving hug I could while letting those tears stream down my shoulder the entire time. "If you keep going after the Phantom Troupe, will you end up like this too?"

"Leorio...." Giving him a small peck on the mouth, I was trying to find any way at all to cheer him up. It only took him a second to suggest something I hadn't thought in the slightest he would do.

"Kurapika, would you join me on my quest to becoming a doctor, I don't think I could handle seeing this happen again beacuse I wasn't strong enough to help you."

"But Leorio I couldn't, my clan was destroyed by that Spider Troupe, if I don't kill them off...." I could see Leorio practically shivering as he clung to me, tears streaming down his face. "I just...."

"Then how about this, if I say I would marry you, then would you stay with me? You don't have to go after nothing but revenge in your life, you have me, revenge will only lead you to nothing but self destruction; Beacuse I love all of you and nothing more." Feeling my cheeks blushing, I could feel that even I was starting to cry as well. That look on his face just couldn't give me the urge to refuse him.

Leorio holding tight onto my fingertips, I only nodded my head while pressing my mouth to his. Feeling our tongues entwine, I just couldn't stop in our small moment of ecstasy. After a moment, we finally stopped ourselves and left Gon's body with sad looks on our faces, but the strength coming from our hands gave us more strength then possible.

"Gon had a hickey, Killua must've given it to him before killing himself...it just goes to show how much the two cared about each other. There's one difference between us though, I promise to always be here for you from this day onward." Seeing him blushing as well, I couldn't stop myself from smiling at him.

It was clear from this day onward, we would always and forever be with eachother, and that single thought made me more than happy. I understood that killing the Phantom Troupe meant more to me than life itself, but somehow, I had found someone even more important. No matter what, I swore that I would always protect this man, just like he has done for me. "Leorio; thank you, and I love you."

Smiling back at me, he nodded his head while intertwining our fingertips and gave me one last soft kiss that made me want to melt. "No, thank you for being here with me, I love you too Kurapika." I just couldn't stop thinking about how lucky I was, and how much this all meant to me, it was so much more than I could ask for. From this day forward, I have someone more precious to me to protect, and I would never replace it.


End file.
